Nega Shantae's Return
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: After being defeated by her human counterpart, Nega Shantae tries to find a way to return in order to be with her mistress, Risky Boots. She finds a way, yet one that will surely take advantage of a certain dim-witted warrior from Scuttle Town...
1. Nega-Shantae's Return

Nega Shantae's Return

 *** This is an alternate story that takes place just after Risky's Revenge, before Pirate's Curse. It is also very much NSFW. You have been warned. ***

Yet another plan had failed because of the accursed half-genie.

Having fled the premise of the spectacular battle between Shantae's human and genie side, Risky Boots was at a good distance, just about to board her ship once more as she looked at the worthless piece of junk that she was currently holding in her hand, this damnable magic lamp. She had tricked the guardian genie into giving her the three magic seals in the hopes that she would be able to enslave Shantae with it, yet she hadn't counted the fact that it would work differently on a half-genie. Despite the efforts of Shantae's genie side acting on her commands, it was still defeated and now she merely had a lamp and nothing else to show for it. This had been yet one more fruitless and frustrating adventure.

" _Not so fast, my mistress. There is yet still a chance to get your revenge."_

Snapped out of her darker thoughts by the sound of a voice echoing in her own mind, Risky then looked at the lamp in her hand as it began to slightly glow, as if there was a residue of power within it, demanding to be seen and heard. "You're still alive?" Risky asked, remembering just how much that genie had exploded in a flurry of fire when it had been defeated.

" _Yes, but I am weak. While it is quite difficult for a mere human to defeat a genie, or to destroy anything born of magic, they can weaken it considerably. Only the fact that the lamp still exists made it so I was able to escape with my life, mistress."_

Then perhaps it was not an entire fiasco, Risky thought, as she began to rub the lamp vigorously to free the genie from the lamp so that they could plan together a way to get even. Her palm moving rapidly on the lamp's surface, Risky was then quickly disappointed as the only thing that seemed to emerge was a red and purple puff of smoke that lingered there for a few seconds before returning in the lamp, doing so meekly. "You truly are out of power it seems if you can't even materialize."

" _Yes. I need to recharge my magic and this will take a rather good amount of it. Potions, scrolls and everything with a connection to the arcane would do the trick, but until then I fear that I will not be able to serve you as best as I can, mistress."_

There were many ways in which she could obtain such things, but none that would be wise to go forth with for the time being. She could send some tinkerbats to raid Scuttle Town again, to get as many things from its shops as possible, yet it was never a good idea to attack so soon after a failed plan, after putting Shantae on her guards. She could try to disguise herself and buy some of the things they needed, but it would take a good amount of time and there was always the chance that someone less naive and gullible would recognize her. "We need a plan, then. Something that could make it so we'd get all we need without any fuss or anyone looking our way."

" _Allow me to suggest a plan, mistress. I do have my human counterpart's memories and knowledges, as I was a part of her for a long while. As such, I know just what I could possibly do to make sure I get what I need. With the lamp finally making me realize what I can do with these powers, however feeble they are right now, we'd be able to get away with it."_

Intrigued by what this genie was saying, Risky lifted an eyebrow and began to smile mischievously, getting excited at the prospect of a second chance at getting her own fully-powered genie under her command. Listening to the echoes within her mind, her smile became malicious as she then went on to prepare for this most sumptuous of plans...

Bolo was bored. With close to no adventure being sent his way and constantly switching from job to job, as per his "unique skillset", he just couldn't find anything to do with his time as he sat near the dancing hall, which was busy as always due to its nightime hours. Observing the women that came out of there, he began to sigh as his love life was most assuredly going about as well as his professional one, with many things interesting him, yet nothing that truly sticked. There were so many lovely women and so many interesting professions, yet it seemed that not a single one of them seemed interested in keeping him or giving him the time of day. It seemed that only Mimic truly wanted to help him in some ways and that old man was busy being guilty of something for the time being. Not always in the know when it came to recent events, Bolo figured that things would resume to their normal ways sooner or later, as he rose from his seated position to find a way to vanquish his boredom in one way or another. Perhaps tomorrow would prove to be a better day for that, he thought, as he prepared to head home before a mysterious whisper caught his attention, with a lithe hand beckoning for him to come closer, a feminine hand by the looks of things. Intrigued and perhaps just a little too hopeful, Bolo went on to get closer as he turned the corner of the building, heading toward a white-skinned dancer that hid behind a box. As the dancer looked at him with a sultry smile, she placed a finger on his lips before speaking. "Hush. Don't say a word, hot stuff, and let's get somewhere else. Perhaps out of town, yes?" she suggested with a wink.

He wasn't able to discern many details about this woman, but from what little he saw on thing was clear: she was a hottie. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, as some people said even though Bolo never did quite understood that metaphor, he was ready to follow as he could see her sticking to the shadows, moving rapidly to make a game out of this. Smirking due to this, his heartbeat was getting faster as he was already kind of falling for this playful woman, his anticipation making him assume a great many things about this person who he did not know much of anything about. Passing the dancing hall, then the shop and many houses, she never left his sight, yet she was a good distance away from him nonetheless. With this game lasting for a few minutes, she eventually got outside Scuttle Town as she had taken a shortcut by jumping above the city wall, showing an agility that Bolo could not help but be impressed about. With him going out through the main gateway, he then looked around to see if he could find her, beginning to fear that this might be a cruel joke from a pretty lady. His doubts were assuaged, however, when he heard a whisper coming from a nearby bush as her arm revealed itself, beckoning for him to come closer. With a silly smile on his face, Bolo then went on to approach her position, until she bursted out while he was a mere meter away, revealing a golden lamp which she rubbed with energy. As she did so, a purple and red smoke emerged from the tip, darting toward Bolo as it invaded his face, clouding his sight as he felt it crawl in his mouth, his nostrils and even his ears. With things happening too fast for him to react, he simply lost consciousness right there and then, never quite realizing just what had occurred...

His vision of the surrounding darkness, illuminated by a very faint light from a far-awar torch subsided as another kind of pitch black environment began to englobe him, one that was very faintly different in terms of sight, but on a whole other level when it cames to sensation. The slight chill of the night was replaced with a warmth, one akin to a nearby fire as music began to play in the background, the sound being low for a few seconds until notes of flame popped in his vision, prompting him to look at them in reaction. With them floating to the tune that he was hearing, the strange occurrence seemed to continue as it guided his eyes to a coccoon of fire that twisted and turned until it erupted, the bursted to reveal someone that was the sole light in this whole purplish void. The person seemed vaguely familiar in her shape as it seemed to be Shantae, yet the colors were all wrong. She had red hair, silver accessories, was garbed in purple, the opposite of his friend, and her skin was pure white with some purple complexions here and there. Her form, though, was much the same albeit her eyes and her movements, which were starting just now as she danced to the sound of the music, told of a very different being. It was not just the fact that her eyes, which were yellow with red irises, were differently colored but they were fixated on his, her gaze telling of a fiery passion that seemed to reflect the bizarre and shifting environment, with the flames twirling around her as she performed a dance that was akin to Shantae's, yet done so in a way that was quite different. While Shantae's moves were graceful and controlled, with a hint of sensuality to them, hers were fully seductive, downright teasing as she amplified the motions of her hips and made her butt and chest shake in near wild abandon. With her arms running wild in her hair and on her stomach, her slow and langorous hands made quite a contrast with her body that seemed to point at him as her smile and gaze seemed to promise an intensity that would be unmatched by most of anyone. Rather mesmerized by this unexpected sight, Bolo was left speechless as he was uncertain about what he was seeing or why, for that matter. Yet, answers would soon be coming as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I have to admit that I am quite delightfully surprised to see you so soon, my soon-to-be master~" she said, her voice matching her demeanour as it seemed to add on to the pile of sweet promises that her dance sent Bolo's way. "I cannot wait to be properly in your service, then. I shall make sure you will get everything you wish for when you finally reach for my lamp...and my heart~"

It seemed too good to be true, as far as Bolo was concerned, yet the way she moved and his own desire for female companionship did make him want to believe. Could it be that an adventure would be comin his way, that he would get a reward for his trouble and that it would be her? While he wasn't entirely sure that owning a slave was a good and morally-defensible idea, the way she told it and how she acted made it seem like she certainly wouldn't object to be his plaything, which made him get lost in a myriad of fantasies. Beginning to think about what he'd love to do with such a lovely woman, he was then surprised as she began to strut toward him, getting much closer as she eyed him in a nearly predatory fashion, her smile being somewhat mischievous as she then kissed his cheek...then slip her hand down his pants to feel his growing erection. "It seems to me that you're enjoying the idea, master. However, this is but a dream that I am using to communicate with you," she explained, twirling her fingers around his member as she squeezed his shaft deftly, never letting go of a sweet, yet tense pressure as she looked at him straight in the eyes. "We shall meet again every night, should you desire it, and I shall give you a taste of the delights I can bring to your life, master. Until you find the lamp in which I am held, this shall be the only way that we'll see each other. Now, get to your bed and dream of me, my sweet master~"

As Bolo's whole body jerked in reaction to her pleasurable touch, the dream faded away as he was left back in the outskirt of the town again, the familiar darkness returning as he seemed to have no true recollection of how he got there. There was something about a dancer in the shadows, but perhaps it was a manifestation of the genie, a way to call him upon this quest of his? Feeling slightly groggy and with the recent memory of that superb genie, he went back to his home as he just couldn't figure out just how to make sure he'd find her lamp like she had asked to. Unbeknownst to him, however, he had been observed during his little mind-trip, with the culprit getting away from Scuttle Town, back to her ship. "Did you actually manage to do anything? It took only a few seconds and all it did was make him seem even more brain-dead than usual, leaving him with a hard-on that could be seen for mile."

" _Patience, mistress. I have used what little power I have to cement a few things in his mind. He now knows that I exist and soon he shall desire me, lust for my body as I will work through his subconscious through his dreams. Soon, he shall be my puppet and your slave, ready to get everything we need."_

Holding the lamp, Risky Boots figured that she'd need to be patient, albeit in a much-less important role in what would soon follow. With trust being a somewhat limited ressource as far as she was concerned, she began to believe that perhaps the genie-side of Shantae could perhaps be a little too manipulative and cunning, something that the once half-genie guardian of Sequin Land never truly was. Still, to merely witness this simpleton's debut in corrupted madness and to have an actually intelligent and capable minion did seem to be a very enjoyable prospect, as Risky went back to her boat, getting ready for the second phase of the plan as per the small discussion she had with the lamp.

As the morning sun shone upon the entirety of Sequin Land, Bolo woke up as he went through his morning routine before heading out to find some work. With yesterday's dream still vivid in his mind, he began to think of ways to start his adventure, yet didn't quite know how to proceed with such a thing, especially with genies involved. All that he knew was that they all disappeared a long time ago, yet this one seemed as real as she could be when she greeted her in his dream. Going to see Shantae to ask her some questions about where he should start and what he should do, he then thought otherwise upon seeing her being a little depressed and evasive. It seemed that her latest ordeal with Risky Boots had turned sour and, even though she had won, it did not seem to be the best of times to speak to her about such things. Mimic was no better, as there was a certain heaviness hanging around those two, something they dared not speak about. Figuring that they'd talk about it sooner or later, Bolo decided to try to do things his way for the time being, opting to venture out of town to get some answers or at least hints of a clue as to where he ought to start.

Going out, he discovered caves, small objects of wonders and magic, made some money and vanquished foes upon foes as he searched high and low for a magic lamp, one that held the sumptuous woman from his dream. To no avail, he found nothing like what he was searching for as despite his fruitful bounty of trinkets and curious objects, he hadn't obtained the one thing that he wanted. Getting back to Scuttle Town as night was falling, he bought a couple of health potions, drank one to tend to his wounds and then headed back home, ready to crash for the night. Placing his loot on a table, he then went on to sleep, his own anticipation toward meeting the genie making him too excited to find sleep. Thankfully for him, she was coming as Risky transported the lamp along with her as she darted stealthily through Scuttle Town, hiding in the shadows as she received indications. "Are you still certain that it will work better this time around?"

" _Yes mistress. A mind always act on the defensive when a foreign thought or concept is brought forth. As such, even an idiot can have proper protections against suggestions and mental manipulation. However, if he wants me to be in his head, then he'll drop his defenses and I'll be able to shape things to my liking~"_

Keeping silent as she then followed the directions to Bolo's house, Risky then went on to enter through an open window, one presumably left in such a way due to the forgetfulness of their victim, as she then rubbed the lamp so as to unleash the genie's mist upon him, which invaded his body much like last time as it rendered him unconscious. As it did so, Risky then observed, a certain voyeur quality taking over her as she was fascinated by just how this could develop while this young man was sleeping and his mind being slowly taken over by Shantae's genie side.

Bolo, though, was unaware of just who had invaded his home as the same purple smoke erupted in the background as music began to play again, with the genie appearing much more rapidly this time around, giving him a wink and a roll of her shoulder that was meant to make her breasts shake vigorously, a hint of things to come. With Bolo still not in the know as to how she was doing that or what he was supposed to do to meet her in the flesh, it was all pushed aside as she danced for him for a few seconds before getting much nearer to him once again, her heated gaze piercing through his soul in a pleasant way. "Master~" she began, her voice pumping out a very honeyed take of sensuality as she twirled her finger on his chest, getting right next to him in a few seconds. "It is quite good to see you. Have you begun to search for my lamp yet?"

There was a slight tinge of guilt on Bolo's face as he heard that question, his attempt being noble, yet ultimately futile as he tried to go forth and be honest with the tantalizingly near genie. "I've tried, but I have nowhere to look. I just don't know where I should start," he admitted, uncertain on how he should react to his attractive woman being this forward in her demeanour. "I've found a few items here and there, though, but nothing that ressembles a magic lamp."

"I thank you kindly and deeply for trying, master~" she said with a little bow, letting him see her generous cleavage while she did so. "This alone deserves a mighty reward and I just know what would cheer you up~"

Not certain what she meant but having a few ideas of his own, it took but a few seconds until the genie went on to place her hand in his pants again in order to continue what she had hinted at yesterday. Taking a swift hold of his now-rigid member, her smile turned sultry as she kept her gaze on his while she slid down his pants to reveal his erect penis. "There is no need to be shy, master. I do so with great pleasure and it would be a great shame for you not to take advantage of what I give freely. Let me grant you unparralled pleasure and bask upon what I can do with my hand alone~" she said, squeezing his shaft as she began to move her hand up and down in slow and steady fashion, to build up some decent pressure.

While this was happening in Bolo's dream, though, Risky was observing what was happening as Bolo spoke to himself, replying to questions that she could not hear as he jerked his hips and his body twitched. Shivering and biting his lower lips, it seemed that the genie was giving him the time of his life as she did a number on him, with a few moans escaping that fool's lips, his penis lifting his covers higher as Risky saw his every reactions, chuckling lightly at the unseemly sight in front of her. For Bolo, though, the reality of his dream was far too captivating for him to set aside as her warmth and her nearness was impossible to deny in terms of sheer sensation. She squeezed and stroked in such a manner that he immediately wanted more, his reactions feeling a little humiliating, which only fuelled his further desire for it to continue. With this being his first real experience, he had no idea whether she was immensely skilled or if he was just enjoying it too much, but he had to make sure he'd last as long as he possibly could to prolong this. Trying to talk, he did so awkwardly, his penis twitching as her white fingers ran all over it. "W-w-what is your name?" he asked, curious about who this sublime woman really was, her uncanny ressemblence to Shantae most necessarily not being a coincidence.

"You can call me Nega, master," she answered, never letting go of her focus and her motions as she eyed his member as it leaked precum, a fair indicative that he was near his limit. "Do not hold back for me, master. Release your tension to your heart content. Nothing could make me happier than to see you satisfied~"

As Nega's handling got quicker and much more powerful, the way she rubbed his dick and held it strongly against her palm made Bolo lose his speech as he moaned, shivered and then came long and hard as his seed erupted. With this climax leading to a huge orgasm, he felt light-headed as he smiled in pure satisfaction as he still felt her fingers caressing his dick, as if she was encouraging him to truly let it all out to his heart's content. Without his knowledge, though, he had actually reached orgasm in the real world too, staining his covers as his eyes opened, revealing purple and red irises that swirled around. His expression matching the one that he had in his dream, Risky could see that the genie had indeed succeeded in making sure that he'd be a lot more vulnerable to her influence as Bolo seemed even more mindless than usual, transfixed into a stupor whose origin was unseen. Despite Risky's analysis of the situation, Bolo was feeling euphoric in a manner that felt surreal as he felt that he wanted more right away, yet he could feel her signature heat and the flames surrounding her dim out, a sign that it would soon be over. "I will try to help you as best I can for your quest to find my lamp. Let me borrow the energy from those items you've acquired and I'll set up a path for more of said items with magical properties. It shall light up your path and extend my abilities to assist you...and to grant you more rewards and incentives should you get closer~" Nega said with a wink, before vanishing slowly, her form dissolving much like the purple mist in the background.

"Use those items. I don't even need them," Bolo said, wishing very hard that he could spend some more time with Nega as her legs and arms were gone whilst she looked at him. "Will I see you again in my dreams?"

"We shall see each other again very soon," Nega said, her torso now gone as her face dissolved. "I will be looking forward to it~"

Thus, she exited the dream as she was then sucked back into the lamp that Risky was holding, escaping from the growing fantasies that she was trying to construct slowly but surely. With Risky eyeing the still slumbering Bolo, whose eyes had returned to normal before they closed again, she couldn't help but wonder just how exactly she had gotten this kind of result from just getting into his head, into his subconscious.

" _I believe the bag on his table is where he had stocked many items that he acquired in his search. Look in it and I believe we'll have the first step toward my eventual return, mistress."_

Searching inside its content, Risky did eventually find unmistakable objects of powers, things that had been touched and enchanted by mages and genies. There were a lot of objects that were either just pretty or just useless inside it, but there were a small selection of quality as she took them all alongside the healing potions, which were magical items as well, as she went out from the same way she came. Stealthily making her way back to her ship with all this loot, she then went on to place the lamp and the items on a small table in her cabin as she looked at the lamp. "How do we proceed with this, then?"

" _Let me handle it. I shall suck out their energy by using the lamp and I'll add their powers to mine."_

In a mere instant, a puff of red, white and purple smoke erupted from the tip of the lamp as it engulfed the objects, robbing them of their shine and slight aura of power within seconds. With the items losing a lot of their luster as the genie returned to her lamp, they then crumbled to dust as the magic within them was gone, eaten up entirely as the lamp began to glow for a few seconds until it returned to its natural golden color.

" _I feel much stronger already, though I believe we still have a long way to go until I am fully back to normal. This will help greatly in continuing with the simple mind of this buffoon~"_

Not entirely disliking how this was going, Risky was nonetheless not entirely happy about the fact that she had a minimal part in this plan, with the genie being the much more active protagonist of this plot. Looking at the lamp, she bent down so as to focus her attention upon it, hoping that the genie would be doing her the same courtesy. "How long do you believe it will take until we truly have what we want? How much longer do we have to play with this imbecile and his libido, exactly?"

" _The more power I have, the longer I can toy with his mind. Right now, he accepts that I am a part of his dream and that I want to grant him pleasure. The fact that he not only accept but also enjoy it means that I have a lot more freeway within his subconscious, which means I'll be able to shape it more and more to our liking. Have you noticed anything while I made him reach a messy climax, mistress?"_

"There were those swirls in his irises and his goofy expression, sure," Risky answered, pushing the dust from her table to the ground as a distraction to her impatience to know the answer right away. "Could it be that you're slowly starting to put him under your power?"

" _You catch on quickly, mistress. If this continues, it'll be but a matter of a few more nights until he'll do everything I tell him to, lusting for me and subjugating himself to my grace and allure, all for the promise of further depravity."_

Content about this answer and how it might prove to be massively entertaining, Risky began to slightly warm up to her newest acquisition as even though she had an appearance that was quite similar to her nemesis, her temperament was pretty much the opposite of the good-natured half-genie. While she hadn't gained the title of "Queen of the Seven Seas" by being trustful and dumb, there might be a point to following this genie's plan to the letter, if only for sheer spectacle. Perhaps, in some way or the other, she would get some form of revenge...

Clueless to all of this, though, was Bolo, who woke up groggily as he saw the mess he had done in his sheets, a remembrance of the amazing dream that he had last night. While he always had some difficulties to remember the many scenarios going through his head as he slumbered, the one with Nega was very easy to recall, from its warmth, its sensuality and its intensity as his heart began to swoon at the thought of her. Taking his time to properly wake up, he fidgetted around in his bag of loot as he saw that it was indeed quite light now, with a few items gone for good. Reinvigorated by this, as she had told that she could use the magic found within to help him in his quest, he knew that there was no time to waste as he ate a hearty breakfast, picked up his bag and then prepared for a whole new day of adventuring, the goal of his journey now clear as he went out of the town's gate and into Sequin Land to find wherever Nega would be hidden. Slaying monsters in his path, finding ancient stashes through small chasms, going into hidden dungeons and searching through every nooks and crannies, it seemed that his search was still going as there was no sign of any lamp whatsoever. Even the items of interest seemed to be much more difficult to find now as some of those places might have been looted already. He wasn't the sole adventurer in Sequin Land after all, with Shantae herself finding plenty of stuff in her own quests to protect everything in this massive country. Still, he made a good deal of money and returned with a half-filled bag this time around and a smile on his face, dearly awaiting the smile on Nega's face as she'd see just what he had brought for her. Perhaps he'd get a nice reward too, he thought, as he placed the bag on his table when he returned home, doubly-exhausted by the long day that he had. Finding sleep easily, he once again had no clue as to just who would approach him as an intruder arrived, entering through the open window while he slumbered.

" _I suggest you go through the bag while I work on this idiot's mind, mistress. That way, we'll get to see just how successful he was in his little venture."_

Smirking at the thought of having someone so dearly, yet unknowingly working for her, Risky then went on to rub the lamp as she unleashed the genie onto Bolo, with her signature smoke, which seemed much more abundant this time around, going through Bolo's ears, mouth and nose. Going through the bag, there was a lot of junk in there and very few items that seemed to be worthwhile, a sign that perhaps they would need to start thinking differently if they were to reach their goal. It could wait, though, as Risky got in a comfortable position so as to watch the further disgrace of that simpleton, a spectacle that she had to admit was worth all the trouble so far.

Too lost in the grip that Nega had on his dreams, Bolo had no idea that he was being observed as the purple smoke and the flames came back into view, making him smile in anticipation as the flames twisted themselves quickly into a shape that was becoming familiar to him. With Nega appearing splendidly before him, she shimmied her hips for a few seconds, then gave him a wink before she then placed a hand on his cheek, looking at him in the eyes with a fiery blaze. "I know you've been hard at work and this makes me quite happy, master," Nega began saying, placing a hand on his chest so as to make his clothes disappear in a flash, burning down without hurting him in any way. "Perhaps this time around you ought to receive a better reward, an incentive to work even harder than before?"

The way she formulated that question made it seem like it entirely rhetorical, as Bolo looked at his naked form as he had no idea why she had done that. A little self-conscious, he began to blush as he squirmed, a little ashamed and surprised about just how forward this genie was. "Now now, I have touched your mighty rod with my bare hand and I want to give you a nice reward. Surely you can trust me to make sure you receive the best treatment and for me to have your best interests in mind, yes?" Nega suggested, eyeing his semi-erect penis before giving him a sultry smile. "You did enjoy your first reward thoroughly, didn't you?"

It was true that she did give him a nice reward and that he had trusted her well enough to handle a vulnerable part of himself. The way she had touched and handled him had given rise to a growing desire and he had to admit that the prospect of another recompense for his actions was one of the key motivations for why he had continued. With his streak of self-honesty continuing, he also had to acknowledge that the way she looked at him, his own nude form, did arouse him as his own erection went full-mast, his body being much more earnest than his own hesitation was. "I...Yes," he admitted, looking at her as his rising desire to come in contact with her pristine white skin and his cravings for her fuelling his own actions. He felt weak before her, as if to admit his attraction felt somehow wrong. Perhaps it was because he had no idea how to talk and interact with women, he thought, or how it never did happen for him to be so lucky and now he had no idea how to properly act. Whatever it was, it did not detract or slow down Nega as she snapped her fingers, with her flames acting as a cushion for Bolo who rose up comfortably in the air, his body getting near hers as a result.

"Do not worry about anything master and let me do all the work. I know your desires now that I have been in your dreams a few times and I am glad to go forth and grant those for you," she said before removing her top, revealing her naked breasts to him. Her aureola were purple, with her pert nipples suggesting that she was more than ready to use them to give way to ecstasy. "Now lose yourself into me and enjoy this time we have together~"

Bolo had no time to protest or to agree with her, either verbally or through a simple gesture, as her breasts captured his penis, sandwiched in the middle with a soft pressure. With both her hands pushing on the side of her revealed chest, she added a gentle, yet firm hold as she moved them around very slowly at first, letting the pleasure build up naturally, making Bolo shiver a little as he bit his lower lip, unused to such bliss on this part of his body. Still floating atop of her flames, naked, Bolo felt a very slight touch of humiliation as she was not only the one doing everything, but she held a mysterious power that she could use to crush him, yet chose instead to grant him an unique ecstasy instead. He felt in his heart and soul that she was dangerous, yet he also knew that she was beautiful and mischievous in her manners, seductive and downright heavenly when it came to sheer satisfaction. All of this, combined with the breast massage he was receiving, made him lose himself in a confusing, yet easily vulnerable position of pure contentment. Sighing, it did not take long for him to release his pent-up desires upon her breasts, his seed nearly camouflaged by her own white skin as he gave it all to her in a copious fashion.

"Oh my, could it be that you find my technique divine, master?" Nega said with an amused tone, smirking as she looked at the result of her actions. Without further ado, she simply looked at him in the eyes as she then continued her efforts, determined to milk more out of him. "You've worked so hard for me, though. It would be a shame to simply end things now, don't you agree?"

A little spent and dizzy, Bolo could not agree more to what she was saying as his now much-more sensitive rod felt every inches of her elastic and soft breasts, caressing away all of his worries in a manner that was getting faster and more intense by the second. The gentle manner in which she had started had faded, replaced by this much more powerful method which made Bolo squirm, panting heavily as his hips seemed to get much more tense, jerking them up and down as if to get more out of this wonderful experience as he let his emotions and his lust take over. "Yes, please Nega. Give me more..."

Hearing this, Risky could not help but be fascinated by the sight in front of her. The way he moved, they way his eyes shot rapidly growing swirls of silver, red and purple and how sullied his sheets were did give her a fair indicative that the genie was truly having an immense effect on the psyche of this fool. As a spectacle alone, it was captivating in its grotesque and obscene qualities, but as someone in the know about what was truly happening, this was revelatory. With Risky continuing to observe, she simply had to know where this could go as she smiled wickedly in reaction to the efforts of her own genie.

"As you wish, my master~" Nega replied, putting much more force into her hands so as to maximize the pressure on his crotch. Rubbing them rapidly against his penis, her breasts were easily lubrified by his semen as she herself could not help but smile in mischief as to how easily she was handling him. The satisfaction of fooling him was great as even herself could feel a particular happiness in this situation, albeit for a very different reason than Bolo. "Now prepare yourself~"

Even with her warning, he couldn't properly be ready for what was coming as his climax arrived in a flash, his penis twitching in quick succession before it released many shots of his seed. Moaning in ecstasy, he felt even dizzier and happier than before as he felt his orgasm subside after a few seconds that felt like hours, his own bliss never quite slowing down despite it all. Returning to the groud, his back against an invisible floor, she towered over him as she still stood up, which was a sight that seemed alluring to Bolo for some unknown reason. Unable to speak due to how exhausted he was, he simply looked at her with a goofy smile on his face, a symbol of how much he had enjoyed this delightful dream with her. "I shall need more magic if I am to prepare the spell that will guide you to me, master," Nega began to say, looking down at him as she tried her very best to be pleasant and gentle. "While your efforts are appreciated, I feel that there might be better alternatives so as to what kind of items would benefit my own efforts. I shall take some of the objects you've acquired, but perhaps it ought to be better to get a much more easily attainable source, like healing potions for instance? Or spell scrolls?"

Realizing that it was actually quite easy to obtain those, Bolo felt like a fool for not thinking about it first. They lived in a world of magic, of genies, mages and wonders, so of course the arcanes could be obtained through simple transactions. It would be costly to buy, of course, but what he had felt tonight was more than a simple convincing argument for him to spend his hard-earned money on potions and other such things. "Now, continue to sleep and to dream of me, master. I shall see you in your next dream tomorrow~" Nega said with a wink before vanishing, leaving Bolo to his slumber.

With the now-familiar smoke of her genie returning to the lamp she held, Risky saw just how much of a mess she had caused as Bolo, although the genie was now gone from his mind, was still showing those swirls within his eyes, as if her influence was still strong within his mindscape. Thinking about what she had seen and heard, Risky could truly see how enjoyable having such a cunning and mischievous genie could be, as she thought about how she truly was different from Shantae in so many ways. Hearing the name "Nega" being said by Bolo, she could see just how it did fit the genie wonderfully. She was a negative Shantae, an opposite. Nega-Shantae, as it were. "Quite a show you put there. I see that this simpleton is not being a challenge at all..."

" _Our plan is going wonderfully, mistress. I've instilled lust and desire for me in his subconscious, but now the seed of trusts are firmly implanted. Very soon, he'll agree to pretty much everything I suggest or say~"_

The way Nega spoke revealed how much fun the genie was having, as Risky could not help but smile at the prospect of the continuation of this wonderful plan. Taking the magical items that she had set aside, she returned to her ship as she simply couldn't wait for the next night, where things would possibly get even more insane than before, if what Nega was suggesting was true...

With the morning sun rising, Bolo woke up feeling a little sore, yet utterly happy all the same. His sheets being a mess, he went on to try and clean them before he'd go on and get some breakfast to start his day. With the dream of last night still being explicitly vivid in his mind, he blushed and chuckled slightly at just how amazing everything that was happening felt to him. Then, as he was done cleaning things up, as well as washing himself up out of his stink, he searched around for money in his house, taking every last gems in his possession to go forth with Nega's request. With the small fortune he had acquired, a result of his days of adventure, of helping out Shantae amongst other things, he headed to the shop to get as many things as he could. Potions, spells, pieces of equipment, everything that he could buy was bought as he headed straight back home with a bag that was particularly heavy, with his riches being reduced to near-zero. Figuring that perhaps Nega might need more, Bolo then headed to find some work with Mimic, who always paid him well despite the numerous mistakes he made along the way. Toiling his day away as even Mimic wasn't that much into his work, Bolo was doubly distracted as his head was filled with the vision of Nega, dancing for him like the first time he had seen her, as her red and yellow eyes enchanted his spirit much like her techniques did, which made all the more anticipating of his next encounter with her. Not particularly aware of everything, including the tense situation with Shantae and Mimic or anything of that sort, Bolo simply worked, got paid and didn't even seem to hear anything as his attention was elsewhere. At the fall of the night, he looked at the numerous objects he had bought specifically to please Nega, smiled, then went to bed early, his motivation for this action being rather obvious. With sleep finding him easily due to how tired he was from his constant efforts in the last few days, he lost himself in his slumber as he awaited anxiously for Nega to see the result of his hard work.

Due to the rather rapid manner in which Bolo had fallen prey to fatigue, Risky had not yet arrived to his home yet, sticking to the shadows as best she could to avoid detection. With this dangerous part being thrilling for her, at least, there were numerous citizens that seemed to still be lurking in the streets, either going to the dancing hall or hanging around, which added a sort of challenge to the task at hand. A few told of a potion shortage at the shop, which made travelling much more prone to risks due to monsters and creatures ever-roaming about. With this little news indicating that Bolo had indeed done as Nega suggested, they were on the right track as soon things would go their way. With Risky getting to Bolo's window, she saw him slumbering, a loud snore being a rather obvious manner in which to identify that fact. Picking up the lamp as it was attached to her belt, she then rubbed it so as to unleash Nega on their unsuspecting victim before taking a seat to properly spectate on the further downfall of this friend of Shantae's. This would be good.

Whatever dream that Bolo was having was beginning to fade, replaced rapidly by a much more fond one as Bolo already could not remember what he was thinking about as the purple smoke and the flames arrived. With Nega materializing in a burst of crackling fire, she then shimmied her hips in a particularly flashy way, her silver bangles dazzling and reflecting the light of the nearby flames. With a wink, she then went on to materialize right next to him, in dazzling speed, before then slowly moving her open palm on his now naked chest. With Bolo being none the wiser as to how and when she had done that, he figured that it was merely to add some excitation to the whole proceeding, as he blushed and chuckled awkwardly as she acted this way. "I see you've been very diligent, taking a lot of potions and objects to help me with my spell. I am pleased to have such a kind master~" she said, placing her hand on his chest as she pressed her breasts against his back. "It seems to me that you want to meet me just as much as I want to meet you. Perhaps another reward is in order?"

He couldn't really contain himself as the mere mention of the word "reward" was enough to get him excited, his member springing to life rapidly as the memories of those past gifts of hers made his night so much more enjoyable than they ever were in his life. With a grin on his face, Bolo couldn't keep up his enthusiasm as he then nodded in silence so as to tell her that she could begin. This resulted in a little mischievous grin on her face followed by a light chuckle as she then began to speak. "Then I suppose I shall truly indulge your deepest fantasies, master, those that you keep well hidden within the recesses of your mind~" she said, teasing him as she then went on her knees, turning her back against him as she got herself in place for something that Bolo couldn't quite figure out yet. "Trust in me and you'll get to experience those sensations that you could never allow yourself to speak aloud, master. Let me do everything~"

And thus, she lifted her arm up in the air, before sandwiching his penis between her chest and her upper arm, effectively trapping his member below her armpit. The sensation being utterly strange, Bolo was unprepared for this very odd thing that was happening as he almost cringed at the idea that something like a sweaty armpit could be used to provide pleasure, to be a reward. In comparison to her hand or her chest, it seemed like a huge downgrade, yet somehow his temperament changed as she began to move her upper arm forward and backward, providing a sweet friction on his stiff member. It was surprisingly soft and slick, as her skin slided against his shaft, giving way to some odd, yet undeniable thrill as his tip sometimes made contact with the side of her breasts. At her mercy, Bolo seemed to relax a bit as he began to let her do as she said, taking care of this reward as he tried to enjoy it, a thing that seemed to become easier by the second as he moaned in near-silence due to this treatment to his genitals.

"I see from your silence and your lack of struggle that you accept this as a just reward, master?" Nega asked, turning her head around to try and see his expression. "I did pick this up from your psyche, so of course you'd enjoy it. I would die of shame before I'd subject you to something you find abhorrent or awful, after all~"

It was a lie, yet one that Bolo could certainly believe. Her words ringing true as he began to quiver due to her touch and her techniques, she began to rub his rod faster as she went on in circles by using her shoulder and her upper arm, allowing for his penis to feel some more pressure as she went on with her approach. Her very faint amount of sweat not helping in any way, it was instead his own precum that made the task easier for her as his arousal was very earnest with his mind already convincing himself that it was a fantasy that he had held onto for so long. With a much more direct influence on his subconscious, as per her plan, Nega could slightly alter his thoughts and desires in a subtle way, to make it so she'd truly end up owning him eventually. This possibility never dawned to Bolo, however, as he finally came long and hard due to this bizarre, yet ultimately pleasurable reward of hers. "Shall we go for another round, master? I would not mind letting you indulge in this fetish of yours, if that is what you wish~"

He felt too good and too dazed to respond as Nega took his silence for a nod of approval, as she then went on to crush his penis tightly, adding a lot more pressure to her technique. Going at a much slower pace, it was as if she was forcing out another orgasm out of him as she then began to giggle a little. "I know you like it this way, master, rough and strong. I'm pleasing you greatly, aren't I?" she proclaimed, feeling his penis twitch beneath her arm as she knew what she was saying was beginning to turn into the truth. "I wouldn't be a good genie if I simply went on to ignore those fetishes of yours, don't you think? Aren't you happy, master?"

With a single words coming out of his mouth, Bolo came again, urged on by his body as his vision of just how amazing Nega truly was began to change, with his appreciation turning into a whole other level. "A-a-armpits...""

Risky, hearing this just as he creamed himself for the second time, repressed a chuckle as it did seem that Nega was turning that simple young man into a perverted mess, with his freshly-cleaned linens getting dirty all over again. His eyes twisting into the same way they did the last two nights, this time there was something wholly different as Bolo rose up from his bed, walking awkwardly, in a machine-like fashion, as he then went on to pick up the potions inside his bag, placing them on his table as he did so slowly, mechanically. As he was done, he then went on to sit down on his bed then tucked down his pants, revealing his twitching member to the cool night air. With still a dumb smile on his face, he then began to jerk off in a slow and steady fashion, somehow adding to the pressure in his loins as Risky went on to look at the whole thing with a fascinated gaze, the whole situation being absurd, yet entirely mesmerizing.

For Bolo, though, this only added to the whole pleasure as external pressure added to the one he felt beneath her armpit as he came again, then again, then a third time as if he had attained a nirvana of pleasure that made him entirely lose focus, moaning loudly and openly as he covered part of Nega and the ground with his spunk. Dazed and spent, he was then released from the grasp of her armpit as he fell to the ground, caught in a chair made of her flames as Nega stood taller than him, looking down with a wicked smile of satisfaction. "I fear that you might want to go ahead and try to find more potions and trinkets, master. It will surely help in your discovery. I think that my spell is nearing its completion and we'll be together quite soon," Nega announced, winking at him as she began to fade away. "Nothing will stand in our way for us to meet in real life, master~"

Exiting his dream, Nega then returned to her lamp as the body of Bolo slumped back in his bed, his semen now on the floor in a small puddle in front of it. With Risky being dumbstruck by what had just happened, she was snapped back to reality as the voice of Nega resonated from within the lamp.

" _We should get the potions and get out of there, mistress. I believe that we're quite close to the endgame of this little venture..."_

Not thinking twice about it, Risky then went on to pick up the entire bag as she went back to the ship, ready to let Nega drink up all the magic that she could gobble up. Placing the potions and the trinkets on the table, Risky saw them dry up and turn to dust as the magical energies were sucked up by the lamp, which then shone brightly as it crackled with power once more before returning to its normal luster. "You've begun to take control of this boy, I see..."

" _He has accepted me far beyond trust and lust and his mind is now entirely accepting of my foreign presence. With my powers getting stronger every days and with his complete devotion to me and his quest, Bolo will soon be entirely under my control. I have slowly twisted his senses, but now I believe I will utterly bend him to my will next night~"_

As the day rose over Sequin Land as it inevitably did, Bolo woke up as he felt particularly groggy. Lazily rising up, he saw rather slowly that he had budged a whole lot during the night, with his sheets under him this time around. Finding this rather strange, he then went on to gaze upon a little pile of fluids in front of his bed, as he realized that it was his seed, spilt on the floor. The sight of this waking him up straight away, he went on to clean up the place as he saw that he had made a little mess of things. With the dreams of Nega and her dance, her hands, her chest and now her armpits haunting his lustful fantasies, he saw that her visits in this other land within his head were beginning to get wilder, as he laughed awkwardly about just how sloppy those events were getting. Despite all the efforts he had to make in the morning, it was all worth it as his heart went aflutter at the thought of her. Her warmth, her inner fire, her touch and her beauty were setting his soul ablaze as he just wanted more of her. He could already figure out how his days would be filled with moments were no one else would bother them, were they could let go of their passion for each other as much as they'd want. They'd need nothing more than each other's company. Figuring that he had fallen hard for her, this gave him the energy to go ahead and work as hard as possible to get some gems. Scuttle Town's shop was out of potions, yet there were other towns where he could get some of those. With enough money, he'd get her some more potent energy to tap from and he'd finally find her lamp.

Going through various errands for Mimic, he ventured outside the town to find components and various plants for the engineer to tinker with, a rather basic expedition that would make it so he'd beat some monsters and get some more gems along with the promised pay. Walking, fighting and searching from morning until nightfall, Bolo never faltered as he then went back to Scuttle Town for his gems and to get some rest before he'd try to use said riches to get some more money tomorrow. Not even taking the time to eat or to relax for a spell, Bolo went to bed instantly, ready to be visited by the genie from his literal and figurative dreams. Unbeknownst to him, though, was that she was much nearer than he believed her to be as Risky had already intruded upon his home, hiding in the darkness as she smiled wickedly before going on to rub Nega's lamp, unleashing something that Bolo would never really be prepared for.

As she penetrated through every pores of his skin, Bolo was greeted by the sight of Nega once more, yet this time she seemed to be much more real, much sexier than before as her smell, her heat and her beauty were all-englobbing, which made Bolo happy beyond words as he wanted to feel her in every ways possible. However, Nega placed a finger on his lips before he could even say a word, hushing him out so as to speak herself. "My spell is nearly ready, master. Now, shall we drop the pretense of rewards and just have some fun?" she asked with a wink as she placed a hand on his crotch, dissolving his clothes in milliseconds. "I might just go ahead and grant your deepest wish~"

Bolo trusted her deeply, with her armpits and her actions more than speaking truth as far as he was concerned. No matter how strange it could initially turn out, she knew best about how to act and she hadn' led him astray once. Thus, when she snapped her fingers and then placed him on his back by using her magic, he did not complain or question her once as his member rose due to the way she seemed to control him thoroughly. As she rose her curved slipper up and then pressed it against his crotch, the very slight pain brought up a bunch of questions as he winced, yet that reaction turned swiftly into one of pleasure as he sighed due to the numb pressure that enveloped his member. Her slipper and her foot were warm and soft, as she went on to so ftly rub him from his base to his tip, with his shaft receiving some special attention. "You just love when a sexy woman like you is in control, don't you? You like it when it's strange and you have no say in the matter? This gets you hot, doesn't it, master?" she suggested, her tone taking on a much stronger emphasis on seduction and power, as if she was truly granting him that desire by investing herself in a role that was but her true self revealed to him. "Being under my heel is your deepest fantasy, master, and I'm letting you indulge in it~"

Bolo began to question this turn of events, even though his body felt hotter than it ever did and his crotch was on fire due to the absurd arousal flowing through it. While he did appreciate strong women and those with an independent mind, he wasn't quite certain about what she advanced...Then his gaze met hers. Those red irises and yellow eyes of hers seemed to pierce his soul in a manner that could not describe, with Bolo finding himself staring toward them, transfixed by a mysterious energy that made it impossible to just look away. Mesmerized, her powerful eyes were only adding to the sensation that she made him feel below the belt as her pacing went faster and faster, her foot wringing out his lust in a manner that befitted the fantasy she had built within his mind through multiple suggestions and many nights of preparations.

"There is no need to deny it, master. Simply enjoy what I give you and bask in the pleasure that only I can grant to you. You know no women can truly compare to what I've given to you in simple dreams, after all~" Nega explained, using her toes to squish his tip as she circled on it with deft motions to add to the fire of her own scenario. "Let the truth spill out of your lips as you give in to what I offer~"

Through unexplainable means, Bolo then went on to speak the truth, one that he had buried deep as his mouth moved on its own, his lips going into motions that were out of his control, yet it was his voice that was brought up despite all that. "I love it. Add more pressure, Nega. Make me cum with your feet..."

And upon those words being uttered, Bolo rose up from his bed once more, a puppet whose strings were invisible as his eyes twisted into the purple, red and silver that were familiar to Risky. However, his motions that were slow and steady began to gain in suppleness and precision as those swirling eyes were then turned into something that was drastically different: yellow eyes with red irises. With a smirk on his face, Bolo had changed his expression in a manner that fitted Nega's description of events as per her plan: she had taken possession of his body as his spirit was being dominated entirely, hypnotized by fantasies of her own design as Nega would be doing the final step along with her true mistress. "Let us get going then, mistress. Let us do honor to your title of queen of the seven seas..." she said with Bolo's voice, her words clashing severely with the archetype that Risky had built around this idiot. Still, it was time to move as they went on to get back to Risky's ship, ready to go ahead and invade another town for the required materials.

All the while, Bolo's spirit went on to be subjugated as he went on to release time and time again, staining her slipper as she continued her relentless foot assault against his sensitive, yet still hard penis. With her mastery over his thoughts being near-total, it wasn't entirely hard for her to make him lose track of how many times he had climaxed or how unnatural the whole thing was. So far gone, Bolo only wanted to feel more of this as her intense and alll-powerful gaze seemed to make him focus on her face much more than usual. Her devious smile, the way she looked down at him, how she towered over him, it all added up to a scenario that was beginning to turn into an utopia of fetishes that he never knew he could ever fantasize. Caught in a cycle of depravity, Bolo had no idea that he had to fight back, nor did his subconscious as the very notion had been removed, replaced by more desires to see what Nega had in store for him.

With time being distorted for Bolo as he was lost in his head, Risky and Nega were already raiding the shop from another town, aided by the small army of tinkerbats at Risky's disposal. Doing so swiftly and efficiently, they smashed the door and windows to the shop and transported boxes of potions and other such things, just about ready to pack it all in the ship. While Shantae was in Scuttle Town, they did not wish to linger on too long, their decision born of both impatience and prudence as they picked everything that they could before going away, their raid last all but ten minutes. As Risky laughed due to the triumph of the operation, she could not help but notice that there were many stains on the possessed body that Nega inhabited, a faint indicative of just how strong of an hold Nega had on this young man's psyche and body.

"Do not worry about it," Nega said, still using Bolo's voice which made it weird all the same. "I feel nothing from this borrowed body and only wished to use it to make sure things would go smoothly in my attempt to help you, mistress. His spirit is nearly broken and it'll be soon the time to go on and summon me anew in this world for me to do your bidding."

Setting up everything in Risky's cabin, both Nega and Risky went on to put a large amount of potions and items beside the lamp, as Nega then went on to return inside it, leaving Bolo's body to fall down on the floor. Suckling every last ounces of magic, the lamp shone like a thousand suns for a brief moment, until it then continuously radiated with a faint glow, a small aura around it that indicated that there was power to be found within, true power. With Risky smiling, she then went on to rub the lamp as the purple and red smoke materialized from the tip, copiously emerging until it then sustained itself in a form that Risky had only seen in action for a few minutes. Taking a nice pose, Nega-Shantae twirled, then bowed down before her true mistress before speaking with her own voice instead of through a faint echo. "I am finally back mistress, ready to do as you command~"

With a smirk on her face, one of triumph, Risky began to try to formulate some plans, trying to think of the best ways in which to use her all-powerful genie slave. Looking at Bolo on the floor, still unconscious, she chuckled as she then looked at Nega with a knowing look. "Finish the job here and then we'll see where your talents shall be used. There is no sense in letting this whole tale go unfinished, after all..."

"As you wish, my mistress," Nega went on to say as she snapped her fingers, teleporting Bolo and herself back to his home as she began to enjoy the return of her powers. Then, as she went on to prepare herself, a plan began to take form in her head as she then placed a hand on his cheek, letting Bolo wake up from his groggy state of mind. "Wake up, my master. I have come for you~"

With the dream having vanished swiftly, leaving Bolo in a bizarre void after so much tortuous pleasure, he tried to adjust his sight to the light as he felt strangely tired even after the rest he had received. With his clothes being soiled and his stink being rather overt, it was then all gone with but the sound of snapping fingers as Bolo witnessed Nega being in his room. Whether it was a dream or not, he could not tell, as his mind was distracted and his sense of reality had strangely shattered due to his wonderful dreams and the fact that she appeared in them. Yet, the sensation of the cool air against his naked skin, the sheets beneath him and the sights of Scuttle Town in his window indicated that it was real and that she was truly there. Speechless due to many factors, stupefaction being one, Bolo was left there with many questions as she answered the most pressing one.

"Yes, I'm really there master. The spell was actually to move my lamp closer to you and, in your dreams, it seems you found a way to sleepwalk toward it," she said, a facsimile of her lamp sitting on his table as she then went on to place his back against his bed to make him know what she'd do with him, a predatory look on his face. "This calls for the true reward of heroes that you deserve, my sweet master~"

Her clothes vanishing, she revealed her nude form in full as he drank of her form. Not wasting a single moment, she then presented her sex for him to observe, before she went on to engulf his member in one fell swoop. Her fiery interiors, with her folds adjusting to his size and girth, were like molten magma massaging every inches of his penis as it seemed that her genie physiology was made to make sure that he'd receive the greatest pleasure in the world. With Nega riding him entirely, she went up and down in a strong fashion, her outer lips sliding against his shaft as her vulva pulsated with energy that enveloped his skin. It was utterly magical, both in a direct and indirect sense as Bolo began to lose sense of himself, with his penis being the only thing that he could feel right now. With the swirls returning in his eyes, he lost himself to the pleasure as he just moaned and let her do as she pleased, with his mind already turned to mush, one of her own design. Then, as if reinvigorated by her spells, he came once inside her and then he felt something change within himself. He felt something eating at him, surrounding him as his senses were somewhat attuned to something entirely different, a presence that was far away, yet that felt important nonetheless.

Then she rode him hard again, the look on her face being captivating again as her body glistened with sweat, her breasts rocked due to her motions and her own satisfaction was visible, making him feel happier as she went on to fully take control of the situation. Clenching and tightening her insides, his penis was smothered by her burning pressure as it made him come again, which changed something else this time around. Feeling diminished, his strength and some of his fatigue reduced as he felt a little numb, yet not in an unpleasant way. His head shrinking and the rest of his body following suit, his lack of curiosity about all of this did not trouble him in the slightest as all that mattered was Nega, with various thoughts of his dreams with her assailed him, pushing aside anything that would disturb him.

As his eyes swirled and his brain became her plaything, Nega then went on smile wickedly as everything was proceeding sweetly. Pumping out everything out of him, she herself seemed to take immense satisfaction due to her nefarious plans as even she began to pant due to her own arousal. The mischievous and downright sadistic manner in which she took everything from him drove her on as she felt him twitch again inside her, releasing his seed as his thoughts were pushed away, disappearing to make way for better thoughts, those created by her. He needed to serve her, he was her plaything and he belonged to Nega and to her mistress, the Queen of the Seven Seas: Risky Boots. His allegiance would be eternal and he would obey, as he would know nothing else. Effectively brainwashed and hypnotized by her manipulations, he came one last time as she saw him shrink and adapt to his new form as she herself climaxed due to her excitation. Removing herself from him after she regained her composure, she then snapped her fingers to return to her mistress' ship, ready to serve at Risky's pleasure.

With her genie returning alongside a tinkerbat with a yellow bandana, Risky immediately understood the final fate of the one named Bolo, as she smiled in triumph at how the tables had turned. With Nega at her side and now Bolo being her servant, nothing would be able to stop her.

With the return of Nega-Shantae, Scuttle Town and Sequin Land as a whole would see the true terror of the Queen of the Seven Seas...


	2. Nega-Shantae's Revenge

Nega-Shantae's Revenge

Rottytops was bored.

With life in the swamps being ever-so dull and uneventful, much of her efforts went into trying to liven things up a little, trying desperately to push away ennui as best she could. Her efforts being mostly for naught, as nothing new could fend off the unstopping boredom she found herself in, she sighed as she went for a walk, away from her brothers and from the caravan, away from those either mindless or mindful walking corpses that she shared bonds with. With the life, or half-life, of the undead meaning that she couldn't occupy herself with her own survival, with needs like hunger, thirst and sleep being non-issues for her, the only thing she had to bother herself with was entertainment and to drink enough coffee each day so that she wouldn't become brain-dead, which was in itself not so bad a prospect considering how awful things were. With her friend Shantae being absent for a little while, due to her genie magic being drained away, it meant that she did not have her favourite teasing subject, which was perhaps the crux of the problem: life seemed almost empty without Shantae being in her regular mood. Walking in the moss and reminiscing of the races she had with the half-genie and how she just seemed to fall for whatever tease or trap she had planned for her, Rottytops half-chuckled before letting out another sigh, one that seemed to express pretty much every single problems she had in one single act. She was mostly lonely, even when surrounded by people.

Her daydreaming, though, went on to make it so she was absent-minded, resulting in her leg getting stuck in a deep puddle of muck. As she tried to get it out of there, she unfortunately pulled it off, which caused her to fall to the ground, losing her balance due to the surprise of possessing a single leg. Releasing her third sigh in a small amount of time, she tried to pick up her leg and to sew it back together, one of the many blessings of her status as a zombie being that she could always put the pieces back together without any pain being involved. "I sure hope that Shantae will get out of her funk. It's dreary without her in these parts," she said out loud, taking out a sewing needle so as to pull herself in one piece. Unbeknownst to her, however, was the fact that her voice had drawn the attention of a single person that had been adamantly searching for her, with that individual stealthily approaching Rottytops' position with ease. With a singular act, the stranger smirked in the darkness, their gaze piercing the low amount of light as a red and purple smoke went on to erupt from their position, darting toward Rottytops swiftly and menacingly. Without any warning or any time to react, it then invaded Rottytops lungs as it filled her up, making her eyes roll back in their socket as she fell to the ground on her back, lost amidst something that she'd soon vividly try to understand...

At first...Everything was pitch black. Utter darkness, with no amount of moss, no sounds of birds, alligators, snakes or any wildlife. No giant spiders, no large webs, no bubbling and ominous water. Rottytops was alone in such a predicament as she felt one thing that tore away her boredom: fear. While it was not the best kind of alternative, it made for something quite different as she felt sweat fall down her skin and her heart start to beat faster while she drew breath. Then, she finally realized that she could feel again, that her sensations were back. When she touched her arm, the contact gave way to a certain warmth, a certain resistance that made it so she understood that everything that she had been robbed of in death had been returned. Her skin was no longer green, her members were all attached together normally, she did not have any hunger for brains or coffee and she could feel a certain warmth as well as smell a certain perfume that seemed to get much more preeminent as time went being. It was sweet and intoxicating, impossible to deny as her nose picked up the scent, never letting it go as she was hungry to feel again, to truly interact with a fresh body instead of her withered, though well-conserved corpse. Then, as her hunger for life got even stronger, light came unto being as vigorous flames exploded in front of her, dminishing quickly into small trails that floated in the surrounding darkness, somewhat trying to hint at a shape that would manifest itself. Then, she appeared, making Rottytops gasp in awe at the spectacle that popped up before her.

It was Shantae, yet a somewhat very different version of her. Her hair was red instead of purple and her garments were purple instead of red, yet she still had the same kind of body that Rottytops had always fantasized about. Her accessories were made of silver instead of gold, yet it was unmistakably Shantae that was before her in form, though not in mannerism as there was something a little more... confident about this one. With her white skin with tints of purple, her self-assured and devious smile and her own pose, one that seemed to exude a certain sensuality, she was seemingly far-less modest than the regular Shantae. This, in turns, made Rottytops observe and admire her, which prompted her to get rather aroused in a manner that she unused to, making way to a shyness that wasn't anything like her. "Greetings, Rottytops. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Nega-Shantae, a benevolent and lovely genie, at your service," the apparition said, her voice being utterly pleasant and calm as she bowed generously before the now-living girl, making way for her to admire her cleavage for a few seconds. "I am here to make sure that your dreams come true, my sweet~"

Nothing about this made any sense to her. Why was this Nega-Shantae manifesting herself like this? Why was she named like this? Where were they exactly? What was her motive for actually interacting with her? There were too many questions and not enough answers...Yet Rottytops couldn't truly complain about feeling alive for a few moments longer, with her own admiration for this Nega-Shantae, on a visual level, was rather easy to appreciate.

"So full of questions, are we? Very well, I shall try to answer them to the best of my abilities," Nega-Shantae answered without even hearing the questions as she looked at Rottytops with a little smirk on her face. "We are in your head, my dear Rottytops. I am here to grant you the favor that very few can receive and that would be to grant you a wish. I am named like this because I am Shantae's own magical side, as well as another part of herself that she has denied countless times over: her devious nature."

With plenty of fantasies coming through her head, now that her thinking process was not slowed down by a deficient brain, Rottytops couldn't even keep up with her desires as the concept of Shantae possessing a more devious side gave way to many temptations and scenarios. Could she truly be naughty and mischievous? Was there truly a place in Shantae's heart for such behaviour? She was such a nice girl and yet the possibilities that this version of her, this Nega-Shantae, would be coming to her to grant her a wish seemed impossible, almost too good to be true.

"And yet it is why I am here," Nega-Shantae declared, placing a finger beneath Rottytops chin as she looked in her eyes, the yellow pupils and red irises being sinister, yet tantalizing all the same for the once-zombie girl. "As a token of my good-will, I have made it so that you can sleep and experience what you've lost for so long in your dreams. Do you enjoy my touch, my scent and my warmth, Rotty?"

It was hard for her not to want more near-instantly, as there seemed to be a tingle coming straight on Rottytops skin as this electric touch made her crave for more. It was only for an instant, yet the ever-intoxicating perfume of Nega-Shantae and her own presence felt addictive, with her attitude giving way to the possibility that she knew how amazing it was to be near her. Instead of Rottytops being the one teasing her, it was the zombie-girl that was being teased as Rotty began to show a goofy smile on her face, blushing as she looked at Nega-Shantae with hungry eyes, yet not the kind that she usually showed to the half-genie girl.

"Now, you could get your wish right now..." Nega-Shantae teased, giving Rottytops a look that hinted at something incredibly pleasant. "Or we could enjoy your senses to the fullest until you're ready to wake up~"

And with that, the flames went on to spin around, regaining a whole new life as they formed rings and spirals behind Nega-Shantae, illuminating her in a way that felt unreal, yet sensual all the same. Beginning to dance, she seemed to possess the same grace and same fluidity as Shantae, yet her own approach to this performance was incredibly different. When Shantae dance, it was with enjoyment, with a certain childish quality that did not detract from the sensuality and the beauty of the art, yet her belly dance was much more pure in a respect. Nega-Shantae, though, radiated sexiness as every parts of her body seemed to amplify and to emanate her teasing nature, with her hips and waist rolling in a slow, then in a rapid fashion to attract the eyes, then to overwhelm them. Her belly rolled and bended in a way so as to draw attention, yet the repetitive nature of her motions made it so it was easy to add small touches that allowed Rottytops gaze to wander a bit, be it from a bump of her chest or with her fingers playing with the fire, lighting up her assets in a manner that felt hot in many different interpretations of the words. In truth, Rottytops had always dreamed of such a performance made solely for her, by Shantae herself, yet she knew it was a pipe dream, a mere fantasy that could never truly see the light of day. Nega-Shantae, though, went on to grant that wish of hers without Rotty having to even vocalize it, exceeding her expectations in the best of ways. She had never felt more alive than this in years, making this the best moment in her existence for as far as she could remember.

"You like this a lot, don't you? You've wanted this for so long and now I'm just giving it to you freely. Tell me, do you like what you see? Do you enjoy watching me dance for you?" Nega-Shantae asked, her tone suggesting that she already knew the answer to this query of hers as her smile grew more devious, enjoying this herself. "You just can't get your eyes off of me, can you? It's like you've been mesmerized and that you don't want to be free of my spell. You're lost in a trance caused by my beauty and my performance and it's a sweet one, isn't it?"

Her own thought processes being dimmed down a little, the flames, the circles of light, the radiant white skin of Nega-Shantae and the glimmer of those silver accessories, combined with a certain power that radiated from her made it seem like Rottytops was returning to her undead self. Without being entirely acclimated to the return of her sense of touch and smell, they were already rewired to make it so they'd focus entirely on Nega-Shantae as her lips quivered, struggling to form words as if she hadn't drank a cup of coffee for a week. "Y-yes...It's...nice...~"

"You're getting hot and bothered, aren't you? Your crotch feels like its on fire and its becoming quite clear that you want to touch yourself while watching me...It would feel great to just succumb to these desires, wouldn't it?" Nega-Shantae suggested, her own hips gyrating as they switched to bumps in a rapid succession, her own chest going for a upper figure-eight as her breasts seemed to lightly bounce in a calculated fashion while her hair swished elegantly amidst the flames. Then, she clasped her hands as she bent herself slightly backward, turning her head toward Rottytops as her waist went up, then her belly and her chest, creating a perfect belly roll in the process. " Just enjoy yourself and I promise to make it worth your while. I have waited a long time in secret for this, you know? To properly seduce you and to make sure you'd have the greatest pleasure in your entire life~"

The way she said it made her mind melt and her heart beat faster as Rottytops quickly found out that whatever garment she wore had been consumed by the flames. Naked, with no way to truly know how long she had been so, she dared not ask any questions as the moment was too perfect, too splendid to let it go to waste as Rottytops began to explore her thighs, a little anxious that the dream would break if she reached her crotch, before she then plunged a finger in her soaking wet vagina. It was easy to penetrate as it slid inside the warm honeypot, teasing her folds with a slight moan escaping her lips. She felt so warmth, so good and she was so sensitive due to the nature of her dream and of her lack of physical contact for so long that she already began to lose it, inserting a second finger as she went on to pump them in and out without any reservation or hesitation. She had hoped that Shantae would perhaps someday be caught like this due to her own actions, desiring so much to see a naughty side for her half-genie friend, yet the fact that it was happening in reverse felt so hot and so right that it was impossible not to get caught in the spirit of things. Her breathing getting ragged, her own pleasure took over as she observed the still-dancing Nega-Shantae, finding herself to be the luckiest girl in the entire world right now.

"Such a nice view, don't you agree? I'm sure I could make an arrangement so that this could be even better, though~" Nega-Shantae suggested, before then clapping her hands as her own garments dissolved slowly, a purple mist appearing in the air as her dancer's outfit simply vanished, leaving her entirely nude. The flames, however, possessing a spirit of their own, went on to cover her modesty instantly as her own vagina and her nipples went on to get obstructed by them, creating a vivid and very delightful view for Rottytops all the same. "Wouldn't you agree that this is much better?"

"Yes...Oh god yes!" was all that Rottytops could answer as her own mind had slowed down considerably, a fact that did not hinder or cause her any alarm as the reason why was obvious and pleasant. The way she was always so teasing and downright confident made her seem even more beautiful and even more sexy than the regular Shantae at this point, as the fact that her nipples and her crotch were always hidden from view left a little to the imagination, which stimulated Rottytops even more. She tried to picture them as she inserted a third finger, shaking and quivering in a manner that would seem demeaning if it did not feel so good. Her own body a mess, she released moans after moans, each of them getting louder as it was so easy to just succumb to her cravings and to let herself find this sort of satisfaction. The fact that Nega-Shantae was watching in approval was an undeniable bonus too, her own eyes settled on her giving way to a sick pleasure that made her voyeuristic tendencies seem all the more pleasant.

"You're so completely hypnotized by my dance that it turns you on, it makes you want to fall even further in this depravation of yours. You love being naughty and mischievous, yet you crave for someone to punish you, to properly teach you the errors of your ways..." Nega-Shantae said in a playfully scolding manner, twirling around to let Rottytops see her back and behind before she then did a slight spin with her chest. "Perhaps I ought to teach you a lesson, then~"

With this, another version of Nega-Shantae, nude as well, appeared beside Rottytops as she began to fondle her breasts, grabbing the erect nipples of the once-zombie girl with a gentle, yet rough touch. Playing with them, she squished them together as she began to pinch the nipples ever-so-slightly, allowing for a mixture of pain and pleasure to confuse Rottytops even further. "I am Shantae's magical side, don't you forget~" the clone explained, placing her own naked chest against Rottytops' back as the warmth of the genie felt unnatural and altogether amazing on the newly-sensitive skin of Rottytops.

"I can make it so anything can happen in this dream of yours~" another clone said, appearing in front as she got on her knees and then inserted her own hand inside the surprisingly wet and elastic vagina of Rottytops, pushing aside the three fingers that Rottytops used to achieve satisfaction.

"Now, let's bring you to a nice climax, my sweet~" the original Nega-Shantae suggested, getting closer as the view of her performance was left unobstructed even by the other two clones. Her dance reaching an equilibrium between graceful and obscene, between beautiful and sexy, the tantalizing motions kept on pushing up the mesmerizing pressure as the actions of the three Nega-Shantaes were pushing Rottytops to the brink.

In any other circumstances, Rottytops would have reached her orgasm by now. In her living days, this kind of pleasure would have destroyed her, rendering her helpless in a blissful state of weakness and contentment, yet she wasn't truly in control of anything and she knew it. She was aware of how absurdly amazing this was and how it was surreal, yet the fact that she knew only enhanced the experience for her as she surrendered to the ministrations of the two clones. With her breasts being fondled, her nipples tortured and her pussy being ravaged, she could only feel warmth, a static energy within her and shivers on her skin as her body felt like it was on fire. She had no energy left, her breathing was erratic and she wanted desperately for it to both stop and continue endlessly, yet her own body gave way to her response near immediately as she heard a word that freed her from this delightful torment.

"Cum~"

And with this, her juices flew out of her as the two clones vanished to leave her room to arch her back and to let it all out. A constant flow of her honey made a mess, with her own senses being sent into overwhelming nirvana as the ghost of the clone's touch and the vision of that near-naked dance invaded her thoughts, leaving place for nothing else besides Nega-Shantae. Her own climax seemingly lasting forever, it finally subsided as she was left into a mess both mentally and physically, leaving her with an intense grin and altered eyes that basked with silver, red and purple circles that spun continuously.

"Now, let's get to the matter of your wish. I presume you'd want to be able to feel this again, yes? I suppose you wouldn't mind being able to experience this pleasure time after time, to bask in this unique experience anew? Nega-Shantae said, lifting her up by the use of her magic, the human Rottytops being utterly destroyed as a goofy smile was on her lips, her mental processes annihilated.

"Sure~"

"Then I shall grant it to you. I will make sure to give you plenty of attention in the future in the real world, my dear~" Nega-Shantae promised as the dream-world dissipated, leaving Rottytops in the darkness once more...

As the smoke was removed from her undead lungs, Rottytops was still lost in her trance, her eyes still radiating those silver, red and purple circles as her hand continuously played with her crotch. With Nega-Shantae materializing in the swamp in front of the undead girl, she did so gracefully, her clothes back on as she looked at her latest prey with a prideful smirk on her face.

"It's the first time I've seen a zombie to openly playing with herself, even so it's futile. You did a great number on her, it seems," Risky Boots said, revealing herself as she observed the wreck that was now Rottytops. "I figured it would have been harder, though. It only took a few minutes..."

"Her brain matter is dead, mistress. As such, I only had to revive key components of her brain, fuel it with her lust and fantasies and then connect it to various points in her body," Nega-Shantae explained, pointing to a small puddle in front of Rottytops as the smell of arousal and sex could still be separated from those of the swamp. "She is more half-alive and half-dead thanks to me and, with a few more sessions, we shall have our own zombie slave, mistress~"

"The zombie herself is useless," Risky Boots said without any reservation, looking at Rottytops nonchalantly, barely amused by the spectacle she was receiving from the slovenly act in front of her. "But to have one of Shantae's friend and ally as my slave...That is priceless~"

With no notion of what was just happening, her mind not being her own anymore, Rottytops was then guided by Nega-Shantae, the genie of her dreams, as well as Risky Boots to her new lot in life. She knew not what was truly happening, nor about the implications of her actions, yet Nega-Shantae wanted her to follow and obey and she would. She'd do anything for the genie of her dreams, so long as she'd experience this debilitating and hypnotic pleasure once more. Addicted and downright altered in a multitude of ways, Rottytops was unknowingly the second victim of Nega-Shantae's and Risky Boot's revenge...

And she wouldn't be the last one.


	3. Nega-Shantae's Victory

Nega's Victory

It was a sad sight to behold.

Something was broken inside Shantae. Ever since she had lost her genie side in a confrontation against Risky Boots, she had been lost in a spiral of depression that seemingly took out a lot of her enthusiasm, passion and any form of energy to do much. She went through the motions, doing the same things that she did, going on small adventures, but anyone that knew her even just a little could recognize that her heart wasn't into it. For Sky, it was absolutely obvious that something was wrong, that the once half-genie guardian was just not getting out of this funk that she had fallen into. Normally, Sky would get some help from Bolo or even Rottytops to try to cheer her up, to get her back in the thick of things...yet those two were unavailable all of a sudden. Rottytops wasn't the most honest kind of character and Bolo could be quite scatterbrained at times, yet it seemed strange that they'd be so busy and absent at a time like this, especially since Shantae was in dire need of their help.

Days after days, Sky tried on her own to go ahead and give her some stuff to do, to get beloved friend she had back on track. Taking care of an egg, getting her to teach her how to dance, showing some new tricks that Wrench could do, going on patrol around town...Nothing would do as the guardian of Scuttle Town felt incomplete and foolish after this fiasco of hers. With Mimic wrapped in the same guilt, there was naught to do as Sky was on her own this time around, with no one else really knowing Shantae well-enough to properly approach her with the care and attention that she needed...and deserved. "Perhaps tomorrow will be the one..." Sky said to Wrench, tired after a long day of trying to get Shantae back into dancing, her once-favourite activity. All those shimmies, hip drops and what-not, which Sky knew nothing about nor could she truly care to learn from, were part of a language that was entirely alien to her. All that she knew was that Shantae loved it, usually, and people loved to see her perform. Hell, even Sky could recognize that Shantae was downright fascinating on a stage, with her smile, her great control and her particular charisma. Yet, it had been a while since she had gone on to give a show, which would probably hurt her income as the last thing Shantae needed was to be poor on top of things. "Maybe, if we're lucky, Bolo and Rottytops will come back and we'll try to come up with a plan to get Shantae out of this. She's way more than just her genie side and she has to recognize it..."

With Wrench being a poor conversationalist, Sky went on to place a large towel on top of his cage to make sure he'd fall asleep, then went on to clean herself up before catching the express to slumberland on her own. Requiring no towel nor any simulacrum of darkness and night, the fact that she was spent in many ways made it quite easy for Sky to get the rest she needed, sleep arriving in a very short span of time. Then...it occurred again.

She had been having the same dream for a while, a scenario that seemed to evolve with each passing days as it had been about five days since it started. At first, she was at the dance parlor and a silhouette, a silent one, went on to dance on the stage. The movements were too blurry, the lighting too poor and nothing seemed concrete enough about it as silence filled the entire area all along, yet Sky did remember it vividly all the same afterward. Then, the lighting had been slightly fixed in the second day, yet the silhouette was still black, a little unrefined in details as Sky could only witness a long ponytail, a lean figure and nothing else of note. The third day had seen its progress, with Sky being invested now as it was too strange not to be interested, even if just a little. It had gone from simple lighting to purple and red, with purple being dominant here. Then, the silhouette went on to become much more defined again in the fourth day, with clothes appearing, with Shantae's outfit yet with a completely opposite pattern of color: purple instead of red, while the long ponytail was crimson, with a slight touch of orange, in its appearance. Today was the fifth day and Sky could freely admit that she knew not how things would go from there. If there was at least a bright spot in those previous days, it was essentially that there was something going on in her dreams which she couldn't wait to see how it would develop. Then, finally, she saw exactly what had been lurking in the fading shadows all along and Sky had to admit that her curiosity was a little piqued...

It was the opposite of Shantae in terms of appearance: same build, same height, same measurements, yet the colors were overly different. The colors of her outfit were the same as those revealed during the fourth day, yet now her skin was visible and it was white with hints of a purple complexion, not unlike Risky Boots' own. To Sky, this version of Shantae seemed like a mix between her friend and the Pirate Queen herself, an amusing albeit also troubling notion to entertain as this opposite Shantae looked at her with a sly little smile, one that seemed mischievous in an ambiguous fashion. Then, a first, a stunning development for Sky to behold: she talked.

"It took me a little longer to get inside your head, sweetie, but now here I am~" she said, her tone showing a certain sass and a good amount of confidence, as if something great had just happened for her. "But now, you're stuck with me...Aren't you glad?"

Sky couldn't quite understand what this strange Shantae meant and, in a moment of surprising clarity, she became an active agent of this fabulation, of this illusory scenario as she got up from her seat, her own voice coming out of her mouth clear as day. "W-who are you?" Skye asked, the first and obvious question sent to this wannabe familiar character, this copy of her friend. "What do you mean that I'm stuck with you?"

"I did expect those questions coming from you, Sky...That's why I did not go for a full frontal assault with you, getting my presence into your mind softly without rocking the boat," this pseudo-Shantae responded, doing so calmly as if she had all the time in the world. "As for my name...you can call me Nega. As for what I mean...well~"

The chair that Sky had been sitting upon, unwittingly, rushed to the front of the stage as it pulled Sky back to sit upon it in its motion. Surprised, Sky went on to hold the sides of that piece of furniture as she got much, much closer to the performance area as Nega was sitting on the edge of said part of the dance parlor. Looking down on Sky, Nega had a perpetual smirk that seemed to radiate of a certain power, a special dominance that she was all too aware of as she went on to gaze upon Sky, amused by her reactions.

"You'll find out for yourself quite soon~" was all that Nega said before snapping her fingers, shutting down the light before a purple mist erupted, circling around Sky in a threatening manner. "You see...I'm something of an error, albeit a delicious one: I'm Shantae's genie side, corrupted by ill intents and dark magic. I was released by my mistress and we both planned out something real special to have our revenge against Shantae, who had the audacity to defeat me in battle a long while ago...And part of our plan had to do with getting her friends out of the way~"

The fact that Bolo and Rottytops hadn't been seen in days, which was something of a coincidence at the time was perhaps coordinated, Sky thought, quick of wits as she got up. Trying to get out of there, there was certainly a way to get away from this realm, from inside her head. Moreso than that, there was certainly a manner in which to reassert dominance, to kick this intruder out for good.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. The dunce and the zombie had pretty empty heads, so to speak, so I had to make sure that you wouldn't notice until it's too late. I knew for a fact that you'd be too intelligent and savvy to fall for my tricks, so I had to anchor myself pretty deeply in order to not be booted out without a serious fight..." Nega explained, as if she knew exactly was Sky was thinking about. "I'm deep, deep into your subconscious, into your psyche. You have no secrets from me and, as a matter of fact, your thoughts are like an open book to me. If I had tried to do that a little while ago, it would have been impossible for me...But I'm much stronger now~"

Upon hearing those last words, Sky saw flashes of light, flames bursting out as they made way for specific imageries, things that she would never talk about nor really delve too much upon, even under serious duress. Visions of Sky holding Shantae's hand, of a tender kiss on her cheeks, of lazy mornings spent in the same bed...all smaller thoughts that Sky had indeed held within her head a few times.

" _It's impossible not to fall in love with Shantae, even if just a little..."_

That was her voice. She remembered that, the memory rushing in as she had said so to her most loyal confident: Wrench. Yet, here she was betrayed by her recollection of events and from an invader with powers beyond comprehension as she figured that it was true: she held a special affection for Shantae, one that she didn't quite know she would act upon.

"Oh, the other two thought the same, you know? Rottytops and Bolo? They all thought that she was too pure to be messed with...Well, Rottytops wanted to mess with her because of that, but the point is that her charisma sure seems to work very, very well on most people. Even if she isn't quite aware of that," Nega said with a slight chuckle at the end, snapping her fingers once more to bring out flames again along with a different kind of imagery. "But your thoughts haven't been so pure too, from the looks of it~"

Visions of Shantae dancing, stripping for Sky made their way with an absurdly precise vivacity, along with sloppy kisses, wandering hands, all to the sounds of moans of ecstasy coming from both Sky and Shantae. Flustered, ashamed, Sky covered her face with her hands, as if to hide all of this from her sight, yet she couldn't help but catch a peek all the same, her curious nature winning over her more prudish behaviour.

"Watch it all you want. Those are your fantasies, you know?" Nega said with a teasing little burst of laughter, before reappearing to Sky's side. "In fact, I know that the moment you've seen me, you've begun to have those little thoughts for me too. I look quite a lot like here...yet I seem naughtier...more mature, right?"

The much more teasing nature of Nega did have its effect on Sky, even though she would never quite admit it. With her thinking that it was just a dream, a little variance on the Shantae that she knew and loved, it seemed benign to have flashes of those same little fantasies with her, yet now it seemed that they were being played against her as the same scenarios went on to play in the void around them, with Nega seemingly much more powerful and sexier in them. They looked alike, yet it was clear now that Nega was not as sweet or as kind as Shantae. Far from it.

"Now, of course, I wouldn't tell you all of this without having absolute confidence in my victory. As such...let us get to the main course, Sky~" Nega declared, moving on as she dissipated before letting Sky be on her own along with her own confusion.

Of course, Sky wouldn't let this Nega turn her into a mere plaything, a little toy for her to amuse herself until she'd be done with. There was always a possibility to confront and to win and Sky only had to see it...But then the background changed to that of a house close to the port. The salty air, the light of the sun shining upon an open window, basking the place in a comforting frame the room she found herself in was seemingly empty save for a bed, a comfortable-looking chair and the sound of crashing waves in the distance accompanying Sky in this new environment. Finding this to be dangerously comforting, Sky tried to see just where she was, yet the first thing that seemed to be of note to her was the outfit that she was wearing. Her purple hood and her earrings were still there, yet those were the only thing left from her normal garbs as the rest was...riskier. A black bra with golden dots adorned her chest, with small tassels laying lower on this piece of clothing, a waistband of the same pattern wrapped around her waist, along with see-through silk attached to it to serve as a loincloth, a see-through veil around her face...she was garbed like a saucier dancer, a girl straight from a harem as she felt incredibly self-conscious about that for a second. Her body was pretty much on display here, with her legs, her thighs, her cleavage, her stomach and all that being there for the world to see. Much of it, like her stomach and part of her cleavage, she did not mind much about, yet the fact that her outfit was radically different did not really register as a nice thing to her.

"But it looks so good on you, dear~"

Nega's voice, similar to Shantae yet with a tone of power behind it, made her snap out of it as Sky turned around to see her seated on the chair, garbed in the same clothes as she was. She was furious, indignant, yet Sky couldn't bring herself to voice it all, to express her discontentment in an overt fashion. Instead, her heart began to beat slightly faster as she couldn't help but gaze at Nega, ogling on as these new clothes looked... **good** on her. It made her look sexy, sensual, the risky reveals on that flawless body making her seem like the prettiest woman in the world. More than a little bothered, Sky took an awkward step backward, yet still kept her sight locked on Nega, as if unable to avert her gaze despite her best efforts. "What did you-"

"I told you, silly. I've been replacing all of your fantasies with me. **All of them** ~" Nega replied, not even bothering to let Sky finish up her sentence. "It's normal to be shy and timid when looking at the love of your life...and the object of your precious lust~"

It was true. Even in her mind, with access to all her thoughts and with Nega snapping her fingers constantly to let Sky see just what she meant, all of those little scenarios had Nega in them now, with no Shantae in sight. The half-genie was gone, replaced by this new, mischievous and evil-minded version of her friend. She knew this...and yet her heart was still beating fast, with Sky unable to stop thinking about Nega in so many beautiful ways. Her hesitation now came more from a timidity, an inherent shyness, than actual fear. Her mind already twisted, Sky no longer went on to see those imageries as Nega stood there, triumphant and looking all the more splendid because of it. Conflicted, Sky's own thought of defiance and rebellion died down the more she looked at Nega, with the reality that she loved her with all her being supplementing the old one.

"It's okay to be afraid, darling. Everyone is when they meet me~" Nega said in an overly gentle tone, her smile no-less teasing as she went on to lay on the bed, moving her finger enticingly for Sky to witness. "Just get closer to me and I'll show you a good time~"

That was the moment of truth. If she was to resist, it was the exact moment to do so as Sky still somehow knew that this was fake, that Nega was manipulating her. Despite it all, her own body betrayed her spirit as the closer she got, the stronger the temptation was until it was by her own efforts that her legs were moving. In a few short steps, which seemed to be gigantic to her own mindscape, she joined up with Nega as she looked at her laying on her side, showing off her sumptuous body, her delicious curves and her kissable face. Then, sealing her fate, Sky couldn't really bring up any reason to defy all of this as she herself got comfortable on the bed, as if she had been conquered by this gorgeous and powerful genie.

"That's good, Sky. You're doing great~" Nega said, carressing Sky's face under her veil before she went on to turn around, showing off her bountiful posterior to the flustered young woman close to her. "Now, let's spice things up, shall we?"

It was an absolutely stunning ass, with the black see-through silk not hiding anything from the white and purple complexion of her skin. Looking at it, Sky felt somewhat hesitant to just ogle Nega like that, treating her like a piece of meat, yet the moment that her butt began to move left and right like a pendulum she couldn't help herself but look intensively at this mesmerizing display.

"Just look at my delicious little butt and let go of your worries, Sky~" Nega said with a sensual tone in her voice, getting on all fours in order to have a better handle on this simple motion of hers. "Just listen to the sound of my voice, to the waves nearby all while you just gaze at my booty~"

The sound of the waves made themselves a little more intense, a little more present as it matched the tempo of the butt as it moved left...then right...then left...and right...on and on again. It looked so round, so smooth, so perfect, that Sky wanted to look at it like this for as long as she could, for an eternity if that was possible. The way the sun shone on those cheeks, the way it was constantly in motion, even if slowly, pulled her gaze more and more into focus as she laid there looking at it. A part of her wanted to touch it, to play with it, yet it would be bad to do so. She would never do so without any consent, not to the person that she loved.

"As you stare at it, you soon can only see it, its motion and its beauty. It becomes prettier by the second as you just want to listen to me more, to really try to understand me like a good little lover. You're going to be a good little lover for me, aren't you?" Nega said, continuing with the same movements while keeping the exact same pace, the environment hers to toy around with as she pleased.

"...Yes," was all that Sky could hear. It came from her mouth, it was her voice, yet she could not recall feeling her lips move to reply to this. She did want to be good, though, and Nega was being good to her so far. She couldn't quite recall how she got there, her own thinking process being fuzzy, yet it was probably not all that important. Not when there was such a gorgeous display for her to be amazed with.

"Something that I like...that I **love**...is hypnosis. I like to hypnotize people, to put them under my control...to make them my playthings and my slaves~" Nega said with a honeyed tongue that could charm anyone who'd dare listen to her. "I haven't said this to anybody, but I figured that someone like you would understand me. You wouldn't judge me for something like that, would you?"

"...No," Sky answered, the voice being hers again as her body complied with what was expected of her. Her mind, no-longer finding it strange, or even noticing anything suspicious, went along with that answer as being the truth as Sky did want to be a good lover. If this meant helping Nega with those fantasies, then she was all up for it.

"It would be absolutely amazing if you were to get hypnotized...completely under my control...by watching my butt sway from right to left...It would be **hot** , yes?" Nega suggested, her voice being more openly sexual as she then went on to push her posterior closer to Sky in the process of saying that. "You'd certainly do that for me, yeah?"

Already she was complying, as swirls of white and purple appeared in her eyes. Her senses distorted and her own arousal increasing to an insane degree, Sky really couldn't do anything but cooperate fully to those demands, with them getting her hot and bothered just as much as it seemed to do with Nega. With the butt swaying left to right and her gaze ever-locked on it, it was already proving to be an enthralling experience for the bird-handler and her scrumptuous genie friend.

"It's getting so hard to focus and to think, isn't it? You're even having a hard time keeping up with my wonderful ass, I'm sure~" Nega teased, taking control of the situation as she pushed her butt even further, as if it was mere inches away from Sky's face. "I'm getting hornier by the second, can you smell it?"

It was incredibly hard to ignore the sweet smell that emanated from Nega's extremely near crotch as Sky began to smile in a content and blissfuly happy fashion. Her eyes showcasing those purple and white swirls, her own vision of that swaying ass began to get blurry as she couldn't tell whether it was supposed to be situated on the right or to the left anymore, creating a ghost-like aftereffect of this splendid butt being in both places at once.

"I want you to touch yourself as you get hypnotized, as you look at my ass...I want you to say the name of your mistress...do that for your lover, for your goddess~" Nega commanded, taking charge as she began to circle around with her ass now, fully teasing Sky with a purposefully hypnotic and overwhelming pattern. "Obey me, my slave~"

The butt was everywhere at once, a faint-like apparition whose sole purpose was to arouse and hypnotize Sky into submission. She knew it and participated in this sordid scenario, more than turned on by its implications as her connection to reality was severed. Her hand going beneath the loincloth, her own sex was wet and ready for her as she carressed herself at first, only to realize that it wouldn't be enough before she plunged her full hand within, unafraid to be such a mess in front of Nega. "My mistress...Nega...M-m-mistress~"

"I will spin it around and around and the moment I will land my ass on you, you will begin to suckle my lower lips and you will have the best orgasm of your entire life~" Nega went on to command, a smirk on her face as her posterior was high in the air, spinning slowly at first before gaining in speed, ready to unleash a terrible fate upon her "lover".

She made sloppy sounds, moaned openly and looked crass to any outsider's eye, which only helped in her appreciation of this moment as Sky was hypnotized, enslaved by this seductress, this charming genie as Nega had stolen her heart and her mind. The object of her focus spun around and around, threatening to take over her vision until it landed slowly on her face, which allowed her to place a kiss on thos needy lower lips, greeting her tongue with the most intoxicating substance she had ever tasted...Resulting in a messy affair as her honey spilled freely, openly and copiously.

"Good...You are now my slave and plaything, my sweet little Sky~" Nega said, before going on to put more weight on her lower region and her legs, effectively now sitting upon Sky's face while she was being greedily eaten out. "We'll have lots and lots of fun until you wake up, with me hypnotizing you further and further, placing you under my total and complete control~"

She couldn't answer. She couldn't even quite hear. She was busy worshipping this goddess, this genie who gave her the time of her life. There was naught to do but do as she bade. There was the small notion that this wasn't exactly the truth, that perhaps something was wrong. Those ideas died with the constant taste of her mistress, crushed by the weight of those soft cheeks on her face as Sky's mind became a sponge for new information, her subconscious an open-field for new inputs and new perspectives. She couldn't quite remember when she had met Nega for the first time...

All she could remember was that she loved her and that this was right. It was all that mattered...

Risky looked at the horizon with her spyglass. From afar, she could see Scuttle Town, the one place that kept on resisting her, who thwarted her efforts due to the prowess of its guardian. She had swore revenge on this place and soon she would get it. A puff of smoke, accompanied by the burst of flame behind her, told that this narrative would soon turn to reality.

"Is the last of her friend ours?"

"It is done, my mistress. Sky, the bird-handler, has fallen prey to my charms and my skills. She is effectively our slave now along with the zombie and the idiot."

She placed the spyglass on the table, then looked at the weapons on her belt. A cutlass, a flintlock and a lamp adorned it, with the third one being now infinitely more potent than when she had received it.

"Then it is time for the main event. Let us get ready to face up with your human side, shall we?"


	4. Nega Finale

Nega Finale

Shantae had been going through the motions for a while.

The period of time in which Risky Boots went to lick her wounds, plan her next attack or her next scheme was actually rather lengthy this time around, which was fine for her. After having lost her genie side, stolen and made evil by the titular Queen of the Seven Seas, Shantae felt much less than even half of herself and this had been going on for a while. It was not like her to be like this, to keep beating herself down in such a way as to make her depressed and somewhat useless. Her mother's heritage, her magic side, had disappeared and despite her friends and her uncle's help, nothing seemed to be possible to just bring it back. Even after defeating Risky, she still had lost something precious to her, an element of her that meant everything.

She tried to be strong, to appear as if nothing had changed by guarding Scuttle Town like she always did, yet people knew her and could see that her heart was not into it. Be it for her dancer's job at the parlor, venturing outside or fighting, anyone with half-a-brain could see that she had a serious case of the blues. Rottytops, Bolo and Sky, her three greatest friends and allies, went on to cheer her up, to listen to her plea and to try their very best to give her some space through it all, yet eventually even they stopped coming and Shantae felt all alone, as if abandoned by something even more precious to her. Caught in this cycle of self-pity, there seemed to be no getting out as the half-genie went out after yet another lazy morning, doing as she had done through the past weeks: going through the motions.

She ate breakfast, put on her outfit and went outside the lighthouse. Reaching the harbor of Scuttle Town, she was fully prepared to go on and try to appear full of enthusiasm and optimism like she always did...Yet the moment she stepped foot inside the place she felt that something was wrong. She could be absent-minded at times, it was true, but there was something completely and awkwardly wrong here: there was no one. Usually filled with activity, chatters and the like, there was not a soul in the port section of Scuttle Town. Either there was an event she was missing out on, some kind of speech or big reveal...Or a catastrophe had struck. Feeling guilty in advance for not acting upon this mysterious scenario, she ventured through every hooks and crannies that she could find. The bath house, Sky's house, Uncle Mimic's workshop, the item shop...Every houses and spots that she could find, she tried to investigate there and yet nobody was present. Not even the tiny old man in green who told her to save her journey in journal entries was there to be found. She had thought that maybe the Mayor had an announcement to make, or perhaps Risky had planned an attack and this time they'd move out of the way instead of letting Risky burn the place. So many possibilities that she anxiously considered, yet no answer or any clue could be found to dissuade some of them away from her thoughts. Night eventually fell upon Sequin Land and Shantae had gone everywhere save for one spot: the dance parlor. It would not make any sense for anyone to be there, as the whole town could not fit in this place, yet she felt that she had to try. If she could at least find someone, even one person, then perhaps she'd be closer to figuring out what exactly went wrong here.

As she entered, she saw that the place was pitch black, caught in complete darkness as obviously no one had lit a torch inside. She moved through the entrance toward the central room just in front of the stage, carefully trying to not crash against any tables or chairs and went on to try and get some light inside the parlor. Using an old trick she had learned in past adventures, she whipped her hair, her only remaining weapon and memento of her parents, to snap the air near a torch to light it up. She did not quite knew how it worked out, yet she was not one to really try to go too deep into explanations anyway as the whole place was now a little clearer to her...Which made her realize that she was surrounded by dozens of Tinkerbats.

"Ohohohoh~" a familiar laugh erupted from the scene, standing in front of closed curtains as Risky Boots made her entrance just like she always did: by boasting and showing off. "Finally you arrive, half-genie...Or should I just say half-nothing hero?"

To hear Risky say this hurt more than she thought, as Shantae was accustomed to taunts and teases coming from the lousy pirate herself, yet this one stung more than usual. She tried to pick up a fighting pose, yet she was indeed vastly outnumbered as the Tinkerbats let out their sword and got very close, threatening her life. They were so many, a lot more than usual, as Shantae knew that she was overtaken in but a few seconds. Again, despite herself, she was at the mercy of Risky Boots.

"No fighting for you, Shantae," Risky sternly said, crossing her arms as she showcased a lamp that she held, the very one who she had used to drain Shantae's genie side away from her. "No actually...I have come here to show you a little something...A performance you could say..."

"I'm not interested in seeing you dance, you fiend!" Shantae retorted, jumping to conclusions as she did not miss the important detail that was the lamp which Risky held. "If you came to drain my powers again, you're wasting your time. I don't have anything left and you know it. Now release the people of Scuttle Town and leave this place at once!"

"Such strong words for someone as powerless as you..." Risky teased, snapping her fingers as plenty of Tinkerbats moved a single chair behind Shantae, making her sit down and get closer to the stage in one very swift motion. "But futile. Believe me, I think you'll enjoy a lot what I'm about to show you...Though you're mistaken as to what it is, that I can assure~"

Before they could continue this verbal joust, Risky exited the stage by going behind the curtain with gusto and panache, clearly enjoying the moment as Shantae was held by the many, many pistols that were now aimed at her direction, joining the drawn scimitars of the multiple Tinkerbats. More of them went on to appear on the side of the stage, moving the curtains by pulling on ropes as they opened it near halfway, unveiling someone that Shantae had not expected to see in the slightest.

Nega.

Her opposite, her genie side corrupted and taken over by Risky, had seemingly survived their encounter as she had fought her right after Risky had summoned her. She had won after an arduous battle, convinced that she had destroyed that part of her forever, yet she was obviously still kicking as she moved to the front of the stage after her reveal, going for hip twists with each step she took before she then twirled and crossed her arms in the air before stopping and moving them down swiftly in a sharp introduction. "Shantae!" she said, her voice sounding like a distorted, though certainly beautiful version of Shantae's own. "It is so good to see you. I feel like we have so, so much to talk about you and I~"

"B-b-b-but I beat you..." Shantae went on to say, stupefied as the sight of Nega, who she had named herself like this, had more of an effect than all the weaponry pointed in her direction. "You exploded! You disappeared!"

"Oh, but you did beat me...Your human side really was stronger after all..." Nega went on to explain, enjoying the sight of Shantae's own look of confusion and shock. "But I'm your magic side, dear...To destroy magic you must use magic itself or else it just moves around in the void...And I escaped in the lamp when you beat me. I was weak, in despair...But then something happened...Something wonderful~"

It seemed like Nega really wanted attention, craving it even, something that annoyed Shantae somewhat, yet that she felt she had to entertain if she was to actually understand what was happening. "What happened exactly?" she asked, looking at Nega as she realized that there was some kind of aura over her, something that made her seem more powerful than when they battled a while ago. "Did you become stronger?"

"How astute of you!" Nega said with wicked praise, a little smirk on her face as she shimmied her hips, creating little sparkles of magic in the process. "Yes, I became much stronger as I absorbed countless artifacts, scrolls, potions and other such things, draining their magic for my own...And it was all thanks to **him** ~"

She pointed at one spot and the curtain moved out of the way on cue, revealing something extremely sordid: a Tinkerbat who seemed quite different than the others. He had a yellow headband, blue hair and was naked as he was doing a particularly perverse act with no shame at all: masturbating. Sitting on the floor, this Tinkerbats had his eyes, filled with silver, purple and red swirls, set on Nega as he handled his penis and his balls with pure abandon to animalistic lust. The more Shantae looked at it in stupefaction, horror began to settle in as she realized just who this was. "B...Bolo?!"

"Oh yes, so good of you to recognize him~" Nega said with a satisfied smile on her face. She approached him and his swirls got more intense, his actions more determined as if Bolo could only see and hear Nega. "Mistress Risky went on to help me invade his dreams, my mist form entering in his head as I went on to make him fall head over heels for me. I made way to so, so many perverted little fantasies of him as I made him my slave and plaything...And he was just so eager to make sure I could manifest again in this reality too~"

She went on to blow some smoke with a kiss-like gesture as various scenarios went on to animate themselves. Lifelike, they represented so many moments during which Bolo succumbed to his penchant for pretty girls as she gave him a handjob, a titjob, crushed and rubbed his manhood under her armpit and then proceeded to ride him and steal his mind away from him. All of this as he looked like he was stuck in pure hypnotic ecstasy, caught in her sexy spell. Shantae couldn't help but look in disbelief, as if this was some bizarre event that she was just a spectator to and not the person of interest herself.

"And believe you me, he delivered on getting me so many magic items that it made me level up quite a bunch..." Nega teased as she then twirled and pointed at the other side of the stage, another set of Tinkerbats moving the curtains to showcase something almost equally as sordid: Rottytops and Sky, naked and touching themselves to sweet mindless oblivion. Their eyes were the same as Bolo, showcasing the red, purple and silver swirls that evolved within their irises as their smiles of pure bliss seemed to give them some kind of mindless quality, almost as if they were zombies...doubly so in Rottytops' case. "Which made it so I was able to go for the other two as well~"

They were gropping themselves, lost in a delusion of crazed pleasure as they were sloppily revealing their naked form for all to see. Be it the green tints of Rottytops rotten body or Sky's tanned complexion, all was there for anyone to see, which in this case meant Shantae, Nega, Risky Boots and a bunch of Tinkerbats. Sky's juices flew freely as Rottytops just seemed to mimic her as if animated by unseen strings, just as happy as her more alive friend despite the illusion of satisfaction keeping her pacified and mesmerized. And then mist erupted and visions went on to explain how they got this way, with Rottytops' brain being rewired and healed up much like some of her senses, all corrupted by a dance and some light teasing, some sweet promises. For Sky, a fixation on her bouncing, bountiful butt as Nega adjusted and rewrote memories so that Sky, who was actually in love with Shantae, believed that she had always been in love with Nega instead.

"Why?" Shantae managed to ask, almost getting up of her chair as she ignored the multiple weapons drawn against her. "Why did you do this? They did nothing to you!"

"They're your friends and that is enough..." Nega said with a certain cold glare, her amused behaviour broken as there was enmity within her yellow eyes. "But I do have to carry out my mistress' wishes and thus we have to get to you..."

The Tinkerbats went on to pick up rope to attach Shantae tightly to her chair, doing so with surprising speed as they really did capture her right there and then. Even her hair had been trapped in bondage, as if they had learned their lesson when faced against such capillary assaults that only she could deliver in spades. As she was captured completely and truly, Nega lifted her arms and hands in the air, crossing her wrists together as her silver armbands clanged together. "I would turn you into a Tinkerbats like the rest of the denizens of Scuttle Town, but she wants something more personal for you and so I shall oblige~"

And then the rest of the curtains were pulled, revealing a good number of Tinkerbats standing behind as a few of them played instruments to accompany Nega's upcoming performance. Low drumbeats were accompanied by the same two accords played by a sitar done in a slightly low-key fashion, as if waiting for something to strike. She shimmied very lightly at first, lowering her arms in perfect harmony and balance as Nega had closed her eyes, lingering on with an air of mystery and sensuality as her hips shook to the beat given out by the Tinkerbats. As soon as her arms reached chest-level, a resounding sound not unlike that of a gong echoed in the parlor as the beat went on to pace up significantly. Flutes went on to play, nearly drowned out by drums yet still audible as Nega opened her eyes and set her gaze upon Shantae...And then she unleashed her magic.

Shantae, fully expecting Nega to go on and to fight like she did in the past by using spells and transformations that she was familiar with, was left unprepared for whatever this was. As soon as they made eye contact, Shantae's sight went on to lock upon Nega as the light dimmed down, the music got slightly louder and flames went on to play in the background, highlighting what Nega was doing. Despite the fact that Nega was basically her in reverse, that this was a part of herself that she was gazing at, Shantae felt rather enamoured by this form and by this dance. Whether it was bizarre or simply wrong occurred to her, yet was overshadowed by the skilled steps and moves that Nega was showing off. Her silver jewelry and accessories, much like her pristine white skin, seemed to reflect the light of those strands of fire that danced along with the corrupt genie, giving way to a mesmerizing display that was very difficult to look away from.

"You've lost, Shantae...And I've had my revenge...You've given it your all...And yet..." Nega said, pacing out her words with her moves as her voice was like an echo separate from the music, overpowering it yet not entirely erasing it either. She went for a figure-eight with her waist, yet shimmied in slow and languorous motions all the while, to tantalize and tease while she danced. "Just like Sky fell for my rear, Rottytops for my sexy dancing and Bolo for my sexual skills...so shall you fall against my sheer power and superiority~"

The situation did nothing to help her fight as Shantae struggled, yet she couldn't even feel her muscles. Whether it was due to the tight ropes, the enchanting display presented by Nega or even her belief that she had indeed been bested she knew not, yet the effect was still there all the same. Her mouth hung open, her breathing was slow and her eyes were set on Nega as those hips...that sumptuous waist...that tender-looking belly...They all fascinated her to no end.

"Oh yes, it's so, so much easier to fall and to become my prey...Just let yourself go and accept your failure..." Nega said with a sweet voice of elation, as if surrendering was the greatest thing that Shantae could accomplish. "Join with your friends...They all look so happy to have lost against me, after all..."

They had been humiliated, abused and defeated...but they did not seem unhappy about it in the slightest. They were oblivious to their fate and clung to their altered state-of-mind, hypnotized into strange pleasure and addiction to Nega. Their fate was nothing to be envious about...and yet Shantae did seem to be somewhat thinking about submitting. She had lost so much lately, been a ghost of herself and she felt miserable. Why go on and continue? Whether this was manipulation from Nega or not mattered not anymore as the same swirls went on to appear in her eyes, leading Shantae toward depravity herself as the temptation, coupled with her own problems, proved too much for her mind to contend with and thus she simply stopped fighting.

"Oh yes...Just look at the dance and be mine...all mine~" Nega said with a tone of absolute ecstasy tinting her voice. She rolled her belly as the flames went on to surround it in circles, enlarging and diminishing in quick successions to truly give out a hypnotic effect, spinning while her stomach sent waves upon waves of careful and calm mind-numbing sexiness. Her hands went on to become a little tense, her finger-works amplifying the motions she made as she smirked. "Just look and lose yourself completely. Join your friends in this wonderful and hypnotic experience, Shantae~"

Nega seemed to be getting closer and closer, as if there was no stage to separate them, nothing in her way to lessen the sight of Nega dancing beautifully. There was no chair, no ropes, no music, no Tinkerbats, no Risky Boots, no parlor...Not anything really. There was only Nega, her voice, her presence and the dance that she presented to her. Shantae felt the hint of a smile form on her face as her troubles vanish. Her anxiety, her depression, her failures...They did not matter anymore. All that mattered was Nega as red, purple and red mixed themselves in her own eyes and soon it was all that she could see beside the flames and the corrupt genie. She hadn't realized yet, nor could she at this point, yet she had fallen deeply for Nega's spell, hypnotized into a deep trance that made it so Shantae was completely under Nega's control.

"She's all yours, mistress," Nega said, stopping her dance as she went on to approach the one who had spawned her, her original vessel. Risky approached and tried to wake her up by poking around, as if to test the waters. "Oh, she will not wake unless I command her to...She is firmly under my power."

"Then let's get her on the boat as we ransack Scuttle Town before we do the same to all of Sequin Land," Risky commanded, leaving the Tinkerbats to lift up the chair that would guide Shantae below the deck of her new ship, one that Nega had upgraded beyond belief with her magic. "Revenge, it seems, is finally mine~"

Shantae heard nothing of this, too lost in her own blissful daze to comprehend anything. Her own mind was caught in a loop of Nega dancing sensually for her. Entranced by her own twisted self-image, Shantae was powerless, still firmly entrapped not only within the confine of her chair, but also of her mind as nothing seemed to be able to free her from this sweet trap in which she was caught. Nothing...save for one thing...

 **SNAP**!

She got her bearings back, her senses woozy and somewhat groggy as her eyes adjusted themselves to an environment with very low lighting. She was still roped-up, unable to move a single muscle, yet as she managed to get a firm grip back on reality, she realized that she was inside of a ship, below the deck as treasure chests and piles of gold sat beside her, leaving her as just one treasure amongst many others inside what she assumed was Risky's ship.

"Do get a grip...I don't think we have much time..." a familiar voice rang out as Shantae tried to focus, something that proved difficult after such a mind-numbing experience though she did achieve it in time. "Now that the show is over, we really do have to talk."

It was Nega, this time with a more composed and less flirtatious, less sexy demeanor. She was a little tense, the sadistic glimmer in her eyes diminished to leave some place for other emotions like worry and uncertainty. "What do you want with me?" Shantae asked, feeling angry about this particular situation she was in and the role Nega had played to put here there. "Do you want to gloat some more? To punish me and my friends for existing? What more could you possibly want?"

"An apology," Nega went on to say without any hesitation or teasing quality to her voice. "I want you to apologize to me. To say that you're sorry."

"You corrupt my friend...You invade my town and the land under my protection...You strut around and use my magic for your twisted, evil schemes and then you want me to apologize?" Shantae said, trying to contain her fury. It had been a long time since she had felt anything but misery and numbness and Nega had given way to so many more emotions like lust, mindlessness, calm, peace along with fury, rage and anger. A whole rainbow of clashing emotions, all there for the taking. She wanted to scream, to insult and injure Nega with all of her might, to give it everything she got...Yet one particular emotion got the best of her at this precise moment: curiosity. "Why do you want me to say sorry? What should I even apologize for?"

"A fair question," Nega said, acting in a way that felt quite contrary to the showoff that she was in the parlor. "You probably think of me as an evil version of you, a twisted mirror dedicated to the contrary of your beliefs and values...Someone who likes sadness, misery and bad things just for kicks..."

"Aren't you?" Shantae asked, desirous to sound callous and abrasive, yet restraining herself for the sake of conversation.

"No...I am your other side, the one that came along with magic. I am your repressed side, your more explosive and carefree penchants so to speak," Nega began to explain, showcasing the spells that Shantae had learned over the years in a cloud of mist. "I am your genie self, the one that comes with all the magic and the wonder and all that it entails...The one you hate so...so much..."

"What are you talking about?"Shantae asked, genuinely confused about this sudden turn this conversation was taking. "I never hated my-"

"Oh, cut the crap. You never cared about your genie heritage, not for one single second," Nega said, seeming more vulnerable than she had ever been, a far cry from the potent mesmerizing seductress that she had been prior to this talk. "You tossed away your one chance to get into the genie realm for the sake of Scuttle Town and your friends...You never actively research things about your ancestry and your powers unless it's to protect those you care about...You learn and unlearn spells and you never really seem to care about your genie powers and how to understand them completely. You just go on and dance, fight pirates and have a carefree life whenever you can...and it's infuriating!"

This took a bizarre turn, but Shantae could somewhat see Nega's point in there. It was true that she did forget some of her more useful dances time and time again, always opting for more fun and intricate choreography and routines instead of those filled with the power and knowledge of the Genie Realm. She never actively, in her off-time, made much of any progress on deepening her knowledge and know-how of her genie side. She had figured that being a half-genie came with limitations that she had to accept...Yet there was nothing to certify that it was true, especially after seeing how stronger Nega had gotten on her own.

"I'm a side of you that could work up miracles if you only cared, if you only even tried!" Nega said, her voice a little louder now as she did not even mind being heard now that she was getting into it. "You care more about Bolo, Sky and Rotty than me and it's not fair...We could be granting wishes, solving great problems and keeping things from being worse all the time. You even stick with that silly mayor who keeps on firing you and yet you never really gave me the time of the day. You take me for granted...And for that I want an apology."

So that was all that this was...a temper tantrum from her own less inhibited side. It seemed childish, downright ridiculous too, but it was also kind of a fair point. It was crudely, cruelly and even insanely brought up, giving ways to obscenities and particularly weird moments of sexual craziness...Yet it was somewhat correct as well despite it all. She had not really given that much thought about her genie side besides the occasional questions about who her mother is and where she was. She learned occasional dances, yet only ever got them through random happenstances, happy coincidences rather than actual research on her part. Nega was, in a way, kind of corrupt as in she was under the influence of Risky in some manner...Yet she was also Shantae's repressed side, one that she dared not face either through her own choices or her own blindness. And thus she did the only thing that she could think of.

"I'm sorry Nega..." Shantae said in a quiet, yet meaningful way as she looked at Nega in the eyes, which seemed to have somewhat gotten much wetter now somehow. "Why didn't you tell me this as soon as you could? Why all this craziness when you could have just talked to me?"

"Because I was angry and Risky is the one holding my lamp. She calls the shot and I just went along with it," Nega explained, sitting near Shantae's own chair, letting her stay put and roped-up for the time being. "If I had gone to you, things might not have gone so crazy, but then again I was just so furious and I thought that making you lose would make me feel better. It didn't."

Talking to herself felt liberating no matter how odd the situation seemed on the outside as Shantae tried to budge out of the chair, to no success. "Okay, but why exactly did you go with all that sexual stuff with my friends then? Why did you just corrupt them too in the process?"

"Because I represent something that you're not aware yet, that you're not entirely connected to yet: your sexuality. I'm, quite frankly, much more open about what I want and I think you'll find out soon enough what you like and what you don't like...It's just that I found it much faster due to me accepting who I am rather quickly," Nega went on to reveal, showing a side of herself in a whole new light. "That, and I'm also aware of how many people are in love with me, lusting after my body with no restraint. Seriously, you have no idea...and I mean **no idea** how popular you are. You could probably have your own harem counting in the hundreds if you managed to awaken your sexuality, girl."

Not entirely prepared to talk about this, Shantae blushed as she tried to dodge the questions of why exactly did her more openly sexual side went on to dominate Bolo, Sky and Rottytops. Changing the subjects rather obviously, Shantae looked at Nega as the other side of herself smirked at how befuddled she was looking. "Okay...Could you free me then? I need to save my friends and to make Risky pay for what she did."

"Sure...But you have to promise me something," Nega said, rising up as she looked a little friendlier now, as if she had attained some sort of peace of mind. "Never take me for granted again. Ever."

"I promise," Shantae said, meaning it as Nega turned into mist upon hearing this pledge. Purple, red and silver went on to sparkle in the air, Nega turning into vapor as she poured herself onto Shantae, going through the pore of her skin as she let herself be absorbed, the two halves of Shantae being in harmony once more.

"Now go on and make her learn her lesson once and for all. She's one of the biggest reason why you're always so busy in the first place..." the faint echo of Nega's own voice resonated within her psyche as Shantae's own body radiated with power, her own genie magic returned and multiplied many times over. "Let's show her that nobody can restrain a half-genie hero!"

She felt reinvigorated. Her power was back and she felt whole again, but more than that she also felt strangely at peace. She understood herself a little more after having experienced this bout of depression and all those emotions stirred through Nega's actions and words. She was still inexperienced and needed to learn many lessons and this one was big, perhaps even too colossal for her: to learn to be kind to herself. She could fail, she could mess up. Nega had messed up and given free way to her own anger and repressed urges, leading to all this chaos. She had failed herself, or so she thought, thus she failed everyone all at once, leaving her in the ditch of despair and darkness that was the recess of her mind. And yet she could still rise up, learn to be better and move on. And it was time to move on. She snapped her fingers and the ropes burst with no effort at all, leading to Shantae rising up and moving away from the treasure room. She used her hair to snap the door open and thus she saw many Tinkerbats either on guard duty or being too busy cleaning. They vastly outnumbered her, like they did in the dance parlor. However, things would be different now.

She danced anew, filled with passion and clarity as it took her a record two seconds to transform into an elephant and rush two Tinkerbats that stood in her way. As they gathered their wits and their weapons, she puffed into her regular form again, only to do some quick shimmies and a hip-drop to get into her harpy form, picking up a Tinkerbats and throwing it toward another while she flew in the tight corridor. Sensing that one of the guards, quicker than the other, took aim and was about to shoot, she landed, puffed back and twirled to turn into a monkey as she rushed from one wall to another, progressing in a quick-paced way. The shot missed as her monkey form dashed into the Tinkerbat, leaving him dazed and unconscious as Shantae puffed back again, this time snapping her fingers to summon clouds near her, leaving them the task to send thunder and lighting upon her foes. All of this and she had defeated a dozen Tinkerbats in about fifteen seconds, a new record for her as she felt more in control than ever. Almost invincible too. As she moved toward the stairs, she saw cages and inside them were whatever was left of her friends, trophies for Risky to gloat over as they each were still caught in their delirious act of sexual frenzy. They were still lost inside their head, transformed and altered in ways that Nega had intended for them...Yet somehow Shantae could see the pathways of enchantments, of corruption and felt that she could heal them. She approached them and knew that deep down they were like this because of many factors including infatuation to her. She was not responsible and not to blame for their predicament, yet she felt guilty somehow and thus she decided to heal them with a dance that she deeply knew how to perform in her subconscious.

"Look at me and know your true self...Be aware of you who are...Let your memories flow back and repair what has been broken...what has been twisted..." she said, her own voice even and calm as she rose one arm in a round fashion, not unlike if her hand and arm were mimicking a snake as the other arm did the same while she bumped her hips in the air. She felt magic flow through her own body and extend itself as any pain that she had and the light cramps in her muscle were gone. Their eyes changed, as if mesmerized by her motions and obeying the suggestions she sent as the silver turned to gold. "Be repaired in body and in mind and be yourselves once again."

 **SNAP**!

It felt easy and natural to do this and thus she knew how to wake them up from their trance with a simple snap of her fingers. After all, Shantae and Nega were one and the same now, reunited and stronger than ever. As such, they were technically enslaved to her will. However, with a little help of magic, Bolo's form seemed to hatch from his Tinkerbat shape as his humanoid features, his own skin and his regular size were returned to him. Rottytops own faults in her brain were brought back, erasing whatever addition that Nega had arranged so that she'd be addicted and hypnotized unto eternity as the ghost sensations faded, leaving her back to her regular self. As to Sky, intelligence and awareness returned in her eyes as her hand stopped being almost glued to her more private parts now. Each of them being naked, Shantae turned around to give them some privacy as all of them soon realized the predicament they were in.

"W...What?!" Bolo was the first to speak out, breaking the solemnity of the moment with his trademark boneheaded disposition. "Why am I naked?!"

"It does beg the question, really," Rottytops said, obviously not as disturbed as Bolo was as she checked Sky out. "Oh my, you're pretty well-built it seems~"

Covering herself up as she felt the prying eyes of the zombie girl, Sky was the only one to directly address Shantae as she tried to move past her own shyness. "What happened here? Where are we?" Sky asked, moving toward Shantae and feeling a little too self-conscious due to the situation now that this was all kicking in. "And...Where are our clothes?"

"You're in Risky's ship. She captured you and made you mindless for her own amusement," Shantae said, half-hiding the truth in order to spare them from certain facts. "She went on to transform the town into Tinkerbats and she left you in cages. And now I'm gonna save Scuttle Town and Sequin Land...and I started with you three."

The cages were opened with the help of a key nearby as Shantae managed to grab their effects from a nearby chest. "Is it just me or are my shorts far smaller somehow?" Bolo asked, oblivious to the fact that he had been smaller a few moments ago. Ignoring the question and their nudity covered, Shantae was filled with a certain vigor, a certain bravery that seemed to immediately catch their gaze as Bolo stopped talking right there and then, joining Sky and Rottytops in their amazement over how Shantae had gotten out of her stupor.

"There will be plenty of enemies on the deck itself before I can reach Risky. Will you three join me in my fight?" Shantae asked, feeling even more invincible now that her friends were safe and sound with her, returned to their rightful state-of-mind.

"We'll follow you until the end of the Earth, Shantae," Sky said with certitude, uncertain what she could do now yet determined to see this through.

"Friends to the end!" Rottytops cheerfully said, her own zombie state bringing an unfortunate gloomy side to this saying, yet her cheerful disposition somehow managing to downsize it despite it all.

They rushed toward the deck, arming themselves along the way as their destination seemed much bigger than she thought possible as Risky's ship was humongous. Dozens upon dozens of Tinkerbats, numbering more in the hundreds at this points, all looked up at them and charged, ready to unleash their hive-like mind and skills toward the four heroes that dared to fight back. Unbeknownst to them, they were no match for what Shantae and her friends had in store for them. As Rottytops picked up her leg and went on to bash a few heads in, Sky and Bolo used blunt instruments and tools in order to swat them back in quick successions. Their heart being in it much like their spirit, they were greatly helped by Shantae as she did some maya and some hip circles before transforming into her spider-form, shooting webs everywhere to trap the Tinkerbats while she jumped and swung away.

"Do remember that they are people from the town. Do not kill a single one of them!" she shouted as she puffed back and did some hip-drops in the air, a nearly impossible feat, in order to turn into a mouse and sneak past many of the enemies. Then, without further ado, she puffed back and turned into an elephant and charged, knocking back quite a few as a result. With Bolo, Sky and Rottytops following her, this battle took on many turns as they swatted away with Sky protecting Bolo's back while Rotty seemed to actually have fun in this somehow, her own bizarre mind at work again. As all of this went on, Shantae had another strike of inspiration as she went on to sway her hips to the side and then conclude with some reverse mayas as she transformed into a miniature tank, shooting small missiles at her enemies as they were blasted away while she aimed carefully beside them. This caused her trio of friends to stop and look at what just happened with incredulous eyes.

"Is it just me...Or did Shantae seriously get stronger while we were blacked out and naked?" Bolo asked, voicing what the other two dared not say out loud.

"My girl grew up to be a tank!" Rotty said with a cheerful glee, looking at the transformed and armed Shantae. "They grow up so fast..."

"Whatever it is that she's done, we have an opening now. Let's go!" Sky said as they doubled their efforts, moving toward the tank that was also their half-genie friend.

Eventually, they reached Risky's cabin as Shantae returned back to her normal shape, her half-genie self, as the three others rejoined her and fought back the horde that was forming behind them. "Go get her, Shantae! Beat her down for us!" Rotty said with energy as she smacked a Tinkerbat with her severed leg, making him get tossed aside due to the surprising strength of the zombie gal.

"Wait, shouldn't we help her?" Sky suggested, showing a certain reluctance to leave Shantae alone as she looked in front of them and peeked back toward the half-genie guardian.

"Even I know that this has to be one-on-one, nemesis against nemesis, Sky!" Bolo said, going for the first savvy thing he said in a long while. "Let's just let her focus on her fight!"

Exchaning quick nods, the trio fended off the hordes as Shantae barged in Risky's cabin, snapping the door open with her hair as Risky was there waiting for her, the lamp in her hand. "So you managed to talk Nega, my genie, to your side? How annoying..."

"Enough. You've lost, Risky! Surrender now and help me turn things back to normal or else..." Shantae said, trying to retain herself as she felt a strong compulsion to strike first and not leave any chance for Risky to be somewhat decent in defeat.

"Or else what? You have no true power here, girl," Risky said as she taunted Shantae openly with the lamp that she held. "I still hold all the cards and nothing that you can say can convince me otherwise. Now, let's end this so that I can enslave your friends, your town and all sides of you again, foolish half-genie!"

Prepared for this, Shantae snapped her hair toward Risky as it elongated to a surprising length, snatching away the lamp that she held as Risky felt extremely vulnerable now. Shantae, instead of being this naive and easily fooled young one behaved as if she knew now what to do. She had matured somehow...and that made her more frightening than anything for the Pirate Queen.

"Very well...Then let us fight to see who'll stand on top after all of this," Risky said, getting her scimitar and pistol out as she was ready to duke it out like in old times. Shantae, however, was having none of it.

"No, I've given you every chances to be better, to do better, to repent and to apologize and you've never learned anything," Shantae began to explain, not even caring to take her battle stance. "I'm done and I'm gonna deal with you now on my terms...Not on yours."

Never one to let an advantage go wasted, Risky saw an opening and took it...Yet it was a ruse as Shantae simply twirled aside, doing a perfectly balanced spin as she threw a kiss-like motion toward the pirate, letting out a red, purple and silver mist. Coughing up as she inhaled this attack despite her best effort not to, Risky looked at Shantae in disbelief. "You call that an attack?"

" _Absolutely. You're gonna taste some sexy, sexy justice, queen bitch~"_

Recognizing this voice, Risky groaned and tried to attack, yet was soon assailed by a wave of fatigue as she fell on her knees in front of Shantae as the half-genie stood there with her arms crossed. "So what, you're gonna poison me, kill me after all this time?" Risky said with a scoff, managing some rebellious words despite her predicament. "You're gonna sick Nega on me so that she can gloat and kill me herself, keeping your precious hands oh-so-pure?"

" _Oh shut up. She's still way too nice for that...Though her idea is pretty exciting, I must admit~"_

In silence, Shantae uncrossed her arms and then went on to clasp the palms of her hands together in front of her chest...And then she swung her chest from one side to the other while raising her arms above her head. This made for a rather small beginning for one of Shantae's performance...Yet it was potent enough as Risky's vision began to fade away everything else but the half-genie into nothing but darkness. Lost in a void with Shantae being the only one still visible, Risky unwittingly clung on to her visually so as to have an anchor...And then she felt a hand on her shoulder...A white hand with shades of purple.

"Do enjoy the show...Enjoy it to your heart's content, Risky," Nega said as another hand went on to move on her other shoulder...And then one caressed her neck...And one unclasped her bra...And one stroke her thigh...All of them looked the same, with slender fingers or pristine and flawless white with highlights of purple and violet, all hands of Nega as plenty of copies seemed to take care to keep Risky in place and pacified while Shantae danced, giving Risky the performance of a lifetime.

She opened her arms and rolled her shoulders while her arms followed in grand gestures. She arched her back slightly and then used her right foot to position herself as she stood tall and proud, her chest high up as Shantae smiled...and seemed radiant. Flames went on to to go on and appear as little dancing highlights beside her as it magnified her tanned skin, her olive complexion while the gold she wore absorbed and reflected the light. She glistened, her skin luscious as she used her lower belly and her chest to make long and sensual waves, her knees even getting in on the actions as she placed her arms and hand behind her head, making for a killer sexy move that could melt the heart of anyone who'd look her way.

"She is so sexy like this, isn't she? No wonder you wanted to keep her in the treasure room~"

"She's so precious, so beautiful, so gorgeous. You just can't help but stare and do nothing else but that..."

"You always went to Scuttle Town just to see her, didn't you? You have a thing for that alluring and mesmerizing half-genie girl, don't you?"

"Just watch and say nothing...It'll feel so nice to just do that and relax~"

Nega kept on talking to her, yet Risky couldn't help but focus on Shantae now. Part of her wanted to resist, desired nothing more than to rise up and fight on grounds she knew everything about. She could parry, dodge and shoot her way out of anything...Yet why would she even harm someone moving as beautifully as her. It would be insane to disrupt something as amazing as this. Right away, Risky's capacity to concentrate was more than cut in half, putty in the hands of Nega and Shantae who really collaborated with one another now. They were a formidable duo, two sides of the same coin working in tandem to finally vanquish the nefarious Queen of the Seven Seas...and it was working.

Shantae made one step forward and the effect on Risky's psyche was immediate. The half-genie was pulsating now, the fire and flames near her somewhat giving her an aura of pure appeal as Risky felt weak and complacent, her mouth hanging open as swirls of purple, red and gold appeared in her own eyes. The dance was sumptuous and yet it hadn't really changed. All that had been altered was her perception of it.

"Give yourself some pleasure while watching her. It would feel so good."

"She wants you to feel nice. That's why she's dancing."

"Aren't you happy while watching her, as if nothing could go wrong?"

"Masturbate for her. Prove that you're enjoying this~"

She had no control over her actions anymore as Risky was like a puppet, hypnotized by this performance as the many copies of Nega went on to encourage all sorts of sordid behaviour and thoughts. Soon, her fingers and hand went on to caress her crotch, this gesture turning into fingering and particularly rough rubbing as the Pirate Queen moaned openly, her mouth turning into a subtle smile that turned absolutely goofy and obvious while Nega went on to grope her breasts and massage her shoulders to encourage her.

And still Shantae danced, pulsating as she added some slight hip twists as her body bent and flowed like water, going right and left as her hair, her smooth and silky-looking hair moved along with her body. Her eyes were as intense as her dance and Risky felt entirely fascinated, a captive of those wondrous orbs that had captured her soul and spirit.

"You're entirely hypnotized...At her mercy..."

"She's entranced you...enslaved you..."

"It's so great to be hers and her alone..."

"She is your mistress...your everything..."

"Kiss her belly and pledge yourself to her completely~"

She crawled awkwardly on all fours, helped by the guiding hand of Nega as Risky had lost her mind. She drooled and had strong and quick swirls of gold, red and purple in her eyes. She was woozy, groggy and disoriented. Except for Shantae, nothing existed. And still she managed to get on her knees, wobbly as they were, assisted by numerous hands who pushed her along and she planted her lips on the stomach that had stolen her heart, her mind and her spirit. She smirked...giggled...and then collapsed with a huge smile on her face. As Shantae said nothing, Nega looked at her with a smirk and then exited Risky's body, dismissing the illusions as the mist returned inside its rightful place.

Shantae's body.

Everything had returned to its rightful state in Scuttle Town.

The mayor was its own childish self, Rottytops was still lingering about while trying to "corrupt" Shantae, Sky took care of her birds including Wrench and Bolo was still out to prove himself. Not a single townsfolk knew exactly what had happened, going on with their life as per usual. Everything was quiet and as things were supposed to be. There was one person still missing, though, someone who was usually there at the earliest start of the day, perhaps the hardest and most devoted worker of them all.

Shantae.

Unbeknownst to them, she was still at home as she looked at a mirror and saw two persons in the reflection. Herself...and her other self, Nega.

" _Why didn't you tell anyone what happened yet? Are you scared that they'll freak out? That they'll blame you for what happened?"_

"Perhaps...Though I do wish to avoid them unnecessary pain too," Shantae admitted, aware that she couldn't lie to herself in the most literal way possible. "I will tell them someday...Just not now. They've earned some peace and quiet."

" _Pretty nice of you to give them something back too...I mean...Risky does have one hell of a body and she'll make a good dancer with the right mindset."_

"Maybe...I just feel bad that this is how I beat her, though..."

" _She wasn't harmed, you didn't kill her and you gave her some poetic justice. You'll release her someday knowing how you operate...But for now she's at the perfect spot to be kept on watch and to make sure she doesn't do anything wrong. You just have to hypnotize her every now and then and she'll be out of trouble...and she will become a better dancer too. Everyone wins."_

"I know," Shantae said, knowing full well than to argue with herself was futile, knowing that whatever Nega said was something that she was thinking too. She wanted to be more in touch with her genie side, though she hadn't exactly considered doing it this way.

" _Well...Now you gotta keep your promise. To make amends with what I did, I'll help you out from now on but you have to work with me on your genie side too. This is what you said you would do."_

"You're right," Shantae said, opening her window to let some light penetrate in her lighthouse home. She looked at Scuttle Town and at the sun at the horizon and felt as if a great darkness, a veil of doom, had been lifted off her head. She breathed, smiled and then exited to do her job as the guardian genie of Scuttle Town. Determined to never take anything for granted again, be it her friends, her duty or her genie side, she greeted yet another day of adventure, chaos and magic.

And she wouldn't live any other way.


End file.
